I Watch Kids and Transformers
by lostmymuchness17
Summary: Zoey "Skittles" Rodriguez has been Sari's nanny since she was 18. Now 3 years later, the Autobots have woken up. "Kiddo, what did I do in a past life to deserve this?" "I don't know Skittles but whatever it was must have been awesome." "...Yeah because watching you isn't hard enough."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. All I own is Zoey "Skittles" Rodriguez. **

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

**Prologue**

I sighed as I stepped out of the taxi that stopped in front of Sumdac Tower. Looking at the ad in the paper that I had applied for a few days ago I knew that this could either go really well or terrible. I put on a hat on and put my hair under it. My hair was what freaked most people out when I went in for a job. Parents would think that I would be a bad influence and kids would get freaked out. After I was done putting my hair up, I walked into the building and went up to the robotic secretary.

"Hi, my name is Zoey Rodriguez. I am here for an interview with Mr. Sumdac," I told her. "Oh sure thing sweetie. Go on up to his office, it's on the top floor, his office is the first door in front of the elevator. You can't miss it," she said. "Thank you."

I went to the elevators and waited for one to come down. When it got there, I walked in and pushed the correct button and waited as the elevator went up. _'Okay pull yourself together. You can't afford to not get this job. You need it or else you'll get thrown out of your apartment.' _I thought to myself as I reached the floor and the elevator doors opened. Just as I was walking out of the elevator another lady was walking out of Mr. Sumdac's office.

"I don't care how much you'll pay me, I refuse to watch that little freak anymore! I quit!" she walked straight past me into the elevator, looking like she wanted to kill something as the doors closed.

…. Well that's encouraging, maybe if this guy is desperate enough I will get the job regardless of what my hair looks like or not. I knocked on the door that the lady had slammed on her way out.

"Come in," said a timid and friendly voice. I opened the door and walked in, looking at the short older gentleman and a little girl of about five years old. The man looked to be in his mid to late forties and he was in a light green lab coat with black gloves. He had a black mustache and hair with a few gray streaks and his eyes looked tired yet welcoming at the same time.

The little girl looked to be about five years old with a cute yellow long sleeved dress on. She had bright red hair and air about her that showed that she was carefree and innocent to the world around her. She also looked like she didn't care what other people thought about her and that she spoke her mind. I almost could instantly make a connection with her because that had been the way I was when I was her age. I still was in a sense too which was probably why I never had any really good friends in high school.

"Hello Mr. Sumdac, I'm Zoey Rodriguez. I applied for your ad in the paper about a nanny. I have an appointment with you," I told him. A look of realization came over him as I told him who I was. "Oh yes now I remember. Please sit down and we'll get started," he said. I sat down in a chair across from his desk and pulled out my resume. I gave it to him and watched as he read it over before I looked at the little girl. She looked a little uncomfortable so I gave her a small smile. Her eyes widened a little as she smiled back at me. I heard Mr. Sumdac clear his throat as he got my attention again.

"Well Miss Rodriguez, you seem qualified by your resume. I have a few ques-" "Daaad!" "I mean WE have a few questions we need to ask you." I almost smiled at the way the little girl injected herself into the interview. If you ask me it was a good idea for her to be there because if she didn't like me then what was the whole point of me being there. I smiled and answered, "Of course Mr. Sumdac but before that can I ask what your name is, kiddo?" The little girl looked a little startled before she perked right back up and answered, "Oh dur, right you need to know my name! I'm Sari!" I smiled at her answer knowing that if I did get the job I was going to enjoy watching her.

"Okay Miss Rodriguez, my questions are can you cook, where do you live and what would you be doing with Sari?" asked Mr. Sumdac. "Well Mr. Sumdac, yes I can cook, I live in an apartment complex a few blocks away that is right around the park and I don't know what exactly I would be doing with Sari. I know that I need to make sure she does her homework and chores, but for fun stuff I think that it would be best for her to decide as long as it's not too dangerous or it's something that would risk her wellbeing." He seemed satisfied by my answers and he looked at his daughter.

Sari had her eyes closed and was thinking for a few minutes before she looked at me.

"What is your favorite movie?"

"The Avengers"

"Favorite TV show type?"

"Anime, Comedy and Crime shows."

"Favorite Music?"

"To many for me to name."

"Do you like Barbie?"

"Heck no."

"Zoey."

"Yes?"

"Your hired. Any questions?"

I was a little shocked that it was that easy for me to get the job. But now it was time for my one important question to be answered and this would be crucial to me. I drew in a breath before I said, "Do you any sort of uh, prejudices against hair color?" That seemed to throw them both off for a minute until I sighed and took of the hat I was wearing and letting my hair fall out. Both of their eyes widened at the sight.

I know I never said what my hair looked like. Well let's just say that I once really wanted to piss off my mother so I did something really cool that made me stick out like a sore thumb in public and had other kids ostracize me in high school. I had every color of the rainbow dyed in my hair. You name it I got it. Blue, pink, green, purple, heck I think I even have a few colors not yet known to mankind. Sari was the first one to speak as she grinned a Cheshire cat like smile and almost shouted "Cool hairdo, Skittles!" Skittles… that was a first for me. I looked at Mr. Sumdac for his reaction. He seemed a little shocked but other than that he took it pretty well.

As we set a schedule for when I would be watching Sari and what I would be doing during that time, I knew that my life would be one giant roller coaster ride from that day forward. Of course I never knew how much of a ride it would be.

**So what do you guys think? Like it, Love it or Hate it so far. Please Review/critique/flame (as long as it is clean) and just to let you know I will know if you do or not. Ah tracking stats how I love you. Also just to let everyone know this prologue is three years before the start of Animated so Sari is 5 and Zoey is 18. Thanks!**

**lostmymuchness17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my pretties …er… I mean my faithful readers and reviewers. OMG there was so many more people who read my story than I thought there would be! **

**So thanks come first to my reviewers: Magical Princess, Anonymous BW FG, Lady Minuialwen, anonomon, and the Guest reviewer. Thank you so much for your positive reviews. **

**Another great big thank goes to the people who favorited and followed: Dunk234, Lady Minuialwen, and anonomon. I really appreciate it.**

**Also to answer the question from the Guest, yes I do think that Skittles will remain normal throughout the story. Just to let you all know, I will answer most questions that you guys have.**

**Well without further ado here is chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Zoey. I wish that Transformers Animated was mine. Maybe when I become a billionaire right after I meet the Batman. **

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"Adventure is out there!"~Disney's Up

Three Years Later

I woke to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock at eight o'clock, smacking it down from my nightstand and groaning. I slowly got out from underneath the covers and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. '_Ugh, late nights plus watching Sari is really going to kill me one day_' I thought as I went to take a shower. Luckily I didn't need to watch Sari until about noon so I had some time to kill.

The warm shower helped to clear my thoughts as I thought about all the years I had worked for Mr. Sumdac and how I had met my best friend working as her nanny. Sari and I had really connected over the past three years and I knew that I would never be able to part with her. We did almost everything together (exempting all the things that only I as an adult could do) and it was very rare for us to be seen without each other.

She was like my little sister. She would follow my example and she liked to do what I do and dressed how I dressed except for my hair color which I made sure would stay red because I don't think her dad would appreciate that very much. Her blunt and sarcastic personality came from me as well as her occasional klutziness. Love for video games and action movies, from me as well. But as much as I would like to say that everything came from me, I have to say that she did grow in her own way. She preferred to stay glued to a TV screen while I tried to get her to at least go outdoors for an hour or two. She also had a certain set color that she liked instead of multiple ones like me.

Isaac Sumdac and I also had gotten closer over the past few years and he was like a second father to me. We were able to talk to each other about some of the more secretive things about our pasts such as what happened with my family and about Sari's origins. We were each other's confidants although we both knew that there were some things that we kept hidden from each other and other things that we both decided would be good to tell Sari when she was older.

Well, all that thinking about the past had gotten me hungry so I got out of the shower and started to get ready for the day. After drying my hair out I put it up in a simple ponytail and let poof out kind of like how Temari's hair from Naruto poofs out in her two side ponytails. I then put on a thin layer of eyeliner to make my brown eyes pop and then my clear lip gloss that tasted delicious. I mean, why else do girls where lip gloss. After getting my under wear on I decided to put on my dark blue flare jeans, a dark purple tank top and my black converse. After eating a healthy breakfast of hangover cure and ice cream (I know real healthy right) I looked at the clock to see that it was about eleven thirty.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late," I yelled as I jumped up and grabbed my purse and Sari's homework that I had graded yesterday for Tutorbot. Luckily I now had my own car a beautiful beat up old truck. No seriously I loved that thing, although I wouldn't have minded to one day be able to own a cool motorcycle. I quickly sped thru traffic to the robotics plant breaking about a thousand different traffic rules that should have gotten me pulled over but luck was on my side that day.

I pulled into the plant and quickly parked into one of the reserved spots there. Thank God that I had that or else I would almost never make it on time anywhere. I quickly ran inside and flashed by security badge to the robot secretary who just waved me in. '_Huh guess even robot secretaries get bored from time to time_' I thought as I raced down to Sari's school room where I saw ….. an empty room.

'_Crap I am so going to get her for this_' I thought as I again started racing down hall ways looking for Sari, Tutorbot and Sparkplug. I was about to give up and just wait in the classroom for Tutorbot to drag Sari back, when I heard a crash come from down the hall. I quickly ran to where I had heard the sound and walked in.

I tried my best not to laugh at the sight of Sari and Mr. Sumdac lying on the floor in front of a school group, but I think one or two small laughs may have come out.

…

Who am I trying to kid, I was totally laughing my butt off. Sari and Mr. Sumdac both glared at me while the kids and teacher gave me looks that I could almost hear the word 'freak' coming out of their mouths. I walked over and helped them both up. Mr. Sumdac looked at the kids and told them "Forgive me, this is my daughter Sari and her nanny Zoey." I looked at the midgets… eh kids and said "Yo. How's it going?" Sari blew a huge piece of bubble gum and when it poppe it got all over her hair and face.

"Anyone got a pair of scissors?" she asked while she was pulling it out. When she did get it out she just popped right back into her mouth "Never mind." I smirked while all the kids let out a ewww and Mr. Sumdac sighed. One of the kids did make an effort to be sort of nice to her however by asking what it was like to live with a whole bunch of robots to which she replied "I don't know, what's it like to go to a normal school?" At this Mr. Sumdac gave me a pointed look which just screamed 'do something'.

"C'mon Sari let's go play some video games." At this I was given a 'try again' look. "I mean let's go do some math problems." Sari scowled at me as we walked out of the room back to the "study room". "We really are just gonna go play video games right?" she asked me once we got there. "Do at least half of your math problems and then some video games," I stated knowing that this arrangement would make everyone happy and keep the room quiet for at least fifteen minutes. After about five minutes of quiet however Sparkplug once again took Sari's key and had run off with it. So of course both of us had followed, completely ignoring the sound of alarms ringing through the compound.

When we finally caught up to the mechanical pooch I actually took in my surroundings while Sari tried wrestling her key away from him. '_Whoa what happened in here? It looks like WW3 went down in here._' I thought as I looked around at the mess with some concern. Suddenly I heard Sari and Sparkplug run out of the building and sighed '_This is more of a workout than I have had in the past_'.

Once I got outside I saw something that I was not prepared for: a huge giant bug sitting right there in front of the building. And which dunderheads do you think were stupid enough to get caught right next to it? Why Sari and I of course. As I was running toward Sari to get her attention a big S.W.A.T. van and a small yellow car that looked suspiciously like Captain Fanzone's (we had met a few times…. alright at least once a month but I swear that was it). Now that is not what had shocked me in the slightest. What shocked me was what happened when the cars stopped right in front of Sari and I and did something I most certainly did not expect.

"Hi little creature, my name's Bulkhead did you lose your owner bot?"

….

Well I think it has been decided that need to river dance my way to the funny farm because there was no way that a CAR just talked to us, right?

Judging from Sari's screaming and her running away, I didn't think I was imaging this. The small yellow car said something about Sari's voice being a weapon as she ran off right towards the….

"SARI! GET AWAYFROM THERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I gave chase. I had almost caught up with her when suddenly she ran straight into a tentacle. I stopped and watched in horror as the bug picked her up as she struggled and screamed.

"SKITTLES! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" I felt helpless as I stood there, knowing that getting myself caught would only make matters worse. I was so scared that I would lose the girl who was like my younger sister to me that I almost didn't notice what happened next.

Four cars that were near the giant pest suddenly transformed into gigantic robots. The first one was a fire truck and obviously the tallest of the bunch, he also had an aura that just screamed leader. The next one to transformer was a police motorcycle into a thin yet imposing robot. If I had to take a guess it would be that he was the loner of the group. The huge green van '_Bulkhead I think_' was the next to transformer into a rounder from that looked like it could break the entire city if it wanted to. Last was Chief Fanzone's car who transformed into a smaller robot than the others with what seemed like a carefree spirit. '_I wonder who he reminds me of_'' I thought to myself with a slight smirk before I returned to the task at hand.

Sari had stopped screaming as soon as she had seen the cool robots. Now they were attacking while I ran over to the parking garage nearby. Don't get me wrong I would have loved to get in the action but a girl has to have some common sense at least when it counts. Like in a zombie apocalypse you always stick because that person could always be the person you trip. But back to the here and now….

The big one named Bulkhead knocked a huge wrecking ball into the tentacle thing that was holding onto Sari, causing it to drop her. But before she hit the ground the smaller yellow one caught her. While he was running away I jumped in and called out "HEY, OVER HERE!" He looked at me and ran into the parking garage. He and Sari were talking but I couldn't hear them until they got closer to me.

"What are you?" I heard Sari ask him. I called out to her, "Oi, Sari, get down here please. I know the robot is awesometacular and all, but I feeling he is going to be going back to fight soon and I really don't want you out there with them." Sari looked down out me and smiled, "Oh hey Skittles! Skittles this is Bumblebee, he's an Autobot. Bumblebee this is Zoey but I call her Skittles." Bumblebee looked down at me and smiled, "Hi! Nice to meet ya!" I waved at him.

Just then a couple of police drones came over and started shooting at him. Bee just started shooting right back at them and they were gone in no time at all. I smiled up at him knowing already that he would not be hurting anyone. I looked back over at the fight and cringed when I saw one of the bots get sucked into the giant bug thing. "Hey I hate to break it to ya but one of your teammates just got eaten," I pointed out to him. Bee looked over and put Sari down, "Love to stay and chat but my friends need me." Sari and I watched as he ran back over to the fight.

Sari suddenly grabbed my arm and started pulling/dragging me up the stairs. "Hey where do ya think we're going?" I asked her. She just kept dragging me as she answered, "Up to the roof to watch them, duh!" I thought about this for a minute before I grabbed Sari and started carrying her up there. "_When else am I ever going to get to see giant robots fight with a nasty bug. At least Sari and I will both have interesting stories to tell our kids!_" I thought as we burst through the door leading to the roof.

We ran over to the side and watched as the robots fought. "_Autobots, remember, that's what Bumblebee called himself so that must be what the team is called._" I rationalized to myself. Suddenly a small orange probe thingamabob showed up and went in front of the leader. It seemed like a while before Bumblebee started driving back to the garage with one of the tentacles chasing after him. Two more tentacles caught the other two robots and ate them as well. "_Oh crap, somebody better do something or we are all gonna-_" I didn't get to finish that thought because Bumblebee came driving up and launched himself off of the building, into the mouth of the blob.

For a few seconds everything was quiet until…..

**BOOM!**

A huge explosion came from the blob as it denigrated, with the Autobots falling out of it. Sari and I stood there for a few minutes while they got up before she again started dragging me back down the stairs. "_Seriously, doesn't this place have an elevator or something?_" I thought through my wheezing. When we got down there, we waited for a few minutes before we ran out there and went up to Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" Sari asked. I rolled my eyes, "No, Sari it's a mutant ninja turtle." She glared at me as Bumblebee turned around. She then proceeded to speak at a-mile-a-minute to him before he said, "Sari, slow down. Look my friend's really hurt really and I have to go." Sari just ran over to his side door, opened it up, and climbed straight on in like she was invited. "But I want to learn more about you. Let me and Skittles come please, please, please!" she said before he dropped her back out. But of course Sari, being my surrogate little sister, just went right back over and tried to climb through the windshield. "I said roll out Bumblebee!" the big fire truck said.

"You can trust this face, can't you?" she gave the adorable face that again I taught her also. He was silent for a second before saying, "Okay, but be quiet until I can explain. And don't touch anything." I quickly ran over to the other door and jumped in. "Hey! What do you-" he whispered/yelled before I quickly said, "If you think I am staying here while my little kiddo is who knows where with four giant robots, then you have another thing coming." Bumblebee quickly shut up as Sari and I crouched down in the seats.

Bumblebee started following them toward the ….lake? Was their base in a cave or hidden in the forest or something? My unvoiced question was answered however, when Bee drove straight into Lake Eerie! I started having a small panic attack when Sari asked the most important question.

"Um, are we going to be able to breathe down there?"

"Oh sure," he stated confidently before adding, "What's breathe?" I shrugged before adding my own two-cents in, "Oh well, breathing is boring anyway. Essential, but boring." We continued driving for a few more minutes before we arrived at a huge space…sub….thing and Bee drove in. He drove the long way around with us to wherever the other robots were going off to. During this time since no one else was around I asked, "So what are those other guys called?" Bee quietly said, "Well the Bossbot's name is Optimus Prime, but we just call him Optimus. The gold and black one's name is Prowl, he's a ninja bot and is normally a total loner. You already met Bulkhead and the last one on our team is Ratchet. He wasn't there at the fight but you'll see him when we get to the medbay." Satisfied with the answer, I sat back down and adjusted the seat so that I was practically laying down on it.

I zoned out when Bee got to the medbay for most of the conversation he had until I heard his horn blare loudly throughout the ship. Optimus told him to change into his robot mode, which all three of us knew it was a very bad thing. So Bee drove down the hallway a little bit and guess what he did? Set us down gently and give us a stern warning to not go anywhere? NO! He threw us down a chute without any warning.

"Ahhhh!" we both screamed on the way down. It wasn't a very long fall, but it hurt my butt when I landed. "That stupid little fuzz butt. When /I get my hands on him I'm gonna chop him down for spare parts forBessie!" Bessie was the name of my beat up old truck, but she had a style all her own. I was dragged out of my ranting and plotting when I noticed a blue glow over by where Sari was standing. A huge orange box with a glowing blue sphere was shining a light on Sari and projecting a whole bunch of images that I didn't quite catch.

We both sat there in stunned silence before Sari spoke, "Okay~, did we just have a conversation?" I snorted quietly, "If conversation then I was not able to follow it." Suddenly a light came out from the box and shot Sari's key with it. I quickly ran over to her to make sure she was okay and saw that she was fine, but her key had been changed. It now looked like an actual key instead of a flimsy white piece of plastic. I never really did get the whole point of having a piece of plastic to open doors instead of an actual key. Sari scowled at the box and said, "If you messed this up you owe me my security deposit." Ideadpanned, "Don't you mean MY security deposit seeing as how I paid for that key?" She just looked at me with a sheepish look on her face.

Suddenly we were both picked up by the collars of our tops. It was the leader guy, Optimus Prime. He gave us both a funny look before asking, "How did you two get aboard this ship?" Bumblebee came walking up and stated, "They followed me home…can I keep em?" Sari scowled, "Hey we're not a them, we're both girls." I started struggling and yelled, "HEY PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE TO BE HANDLED BY THE MAN!" Optimus looked at Bumblebee with a look of exasperation, "So I suppose you have an explanation?" Bee just smiled and said, "I've narrowed it down to my top five."

Suddenly a voice spoke loudly through a communication device of some sort. "Prime, you need to get up here right now." Optimus quickly put us down and walked out of the room with Sari, Bumblebee, and I following closely behind him. When we got up there, I saw that I different robot and Bulkhead were standing by the one called Prowl. I decided that the one with the jumper cables out was the one be had called Ratchet. Ratchet looked very stressed when he stated, "I can't get his circuits stable." "_I guess that this means that he might not make it if something doesn't happen soon,_" I thought to myself.

Suddenly Sari's key started glowing blue and dragging her toward the injured bot. I walked over by her and stood next to her as Bumblebee picked us both up and placed us on the medical bed by Prowl. She looked at Bumblebee who motioned for her to go closer and then looked at me. I smiled and nodded my head to her to just go with the flow. She smiled and walked over to the other side of the bot as her key dragged her to right over his injury. Then her key shifted to fit into a specific area of his wound and Sari pushed it in. There was a very bright light show that I had to look away from until it died back down. When I looked at Prowl I gasped. Where there should have been a huge and fatal injury was nothing. He was absolutely healed.

Apparently this was not normal for the Autobots, because they all leaned in with wide eyes and open mouths as Prowl sat up. "That is quiet the sure," he stated. Bumblebee stared at Sari for a moment before shooting me a quick glance as well stating, "Can all girls do that?" Sari looked down at her key and said, "I don't even know how I did that." I sighed, knowing that this was probably going to need a long explanation at some point. Optimus sighed before saying, "At this point nothing can surprise me." I smirked up at him before I quickly stated, "Ten gallons of gas says your wrong." Prowl gave me a curious look before Ratchet looked at the monitor stating that the solar cycle wasn't over yet. Whatever a solar cycle is.

"I think my dad is looking for us," Sari stated when we saw all the police drones flying around up there. I cringed and stated, "Maybe we should have sent him a text or something. I think this experience, as cool as it has been, is going to come back and bite me in the butt." The Autobots quickly transformed into their vehicles modes as Sari and I hopped into Ratchet who was, ironically, an ambulance. It didn't take us that long to get back up to the surface and when we did, Sari and I both quickly jumped out. Ratchet transformed back into his robot form in a hurry, looking a little worried so Sari tried to reassure him that cars with symbols he had on his arms didn't normally get shot at. I snickered and add, "But they aren't doing anything for figure, old bot." He glared at me as I snickered away. The police cars all stopped a few yards in front of us as everyone and their mother got out and stood by the cars. I noticed Mr. Sumdac and Captain Fanzone were standing there in specific.

I heard Fanzone's loud voice screech through his megaphone, "Put your hands where I can see em!" Bumblebee leaned down toward Sari and asked why they wanted them to do that. She thought it was something about seeming less scary. I decided to straighten them out. "They want to make sure you guys don't have any weapons on you right now. Makes 'em feel like they're doing something real important. Just go with it please." The Autobots put their arms up over their heads, but that didn't seem to work because the police just raised their weapons at them. Sari shouted at them, "It's okay they're friendly." I added in my own two cents, "Except for the red and white, but he's only a little grumpy. He doesn't bite, only barks." Another glare came my way from Ratchet as Mr. Sumdac came running up to us, catching Sari in a hug.

"Thank goodness you are both alright." I smiled at him as the police and Autobots lowered their weapons/arms. Sari smiled at her dad before asking, "So can we keep them?"

**Finally done! It took me a while because I have to go back through the episodes and because of school but it is all worth it! **

**So what did you guys think? What did you like and what did you dislike? Questions, comments, reviews, critiques, flames; all are welcome here as long as they are clean and are not too rude or offensive. I hope you guys liked it and just to let you know Reviews equal quicker and longer chapter updates.**

**lostmymuchness17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally done! It took me a while because I have to go back through the episodes and because of school but it is all worth it! **

**So what did you guys think? What did you like and what did you dislike? Questions, comments, reviews, critiques, flames; all are welcome here as long as they are clean and are not too rude or offensive. I hope you guys liked it and just to let you know Reviews equal quicker and longer chapter updates.**

**OMG! Yes I am here faithful readers. Sorry I'm a little late. I promise I am trying to get chapters at least once a week. So to kick this chapter off how about some thanks you's.**

**Favorites:** **Kuro Rotasu, darkimpa, and Jasper Dragonfly**

**Followers: AUTOBOT NIGHTMARE, Camigirl215, hecate-19, Kuro Rotasu, Jasper Dragonfly, Kyracat, InOnePiece, and musicismyhero**

**Reviewers:** **Camigirl215, anonomon, mariforalltmnteterna, Lady Minuialwen, Magical Princess, and LXSid**

**Thank you all so much for your comments and reviews. It really means a lot.**

**Now to answer some questions:**

**mariforalltmnteterna: I'm going to keep some of it a secret but yes there will be some romance in this story, but that is all I'm gonna say.**

**Okay now for some oh so important stuff like has anyone seen the Iron Man 3 trailer yet? If so than tell me what you thought about it in your reviews, and if not watch it! I can't wait for all the new superhero movies coming out next year. I'll talk about this more at the bottom end not.**

**NOW, FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish to own Transformers Animated, I sadly do not. **** But I do own Zoey "Skittles" Rodriguez. **

"When written in Chinese, the word "crisis" is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity."~ John F. Kennedy

I woke up to bright sunshine and birds chirping on a beautiful Friday morning. I hated it. "_The world shouldn't be this happy at the ungodly hour of 6 in the morning. Why should the rest of the world be happy while I'm miserable,_" I thought to myself as I glared out the window. I almost literally had to drag myself out of bed and I was half crawling toward the bathroom in utmost self-pity.

The reason I was up oh so early on a FRIDAY of all days to be up early was because of the little learning day for the Autobots. Okay so maybe it wasn't little and maybe it was for a good reason, but if you can't tell by now that I was just a little irked at them at the moment, well you must blind and deaf.

As I got ready for the day, I thought about how karma had kinda come and bitten me in the butt because of yesterday and everything else I had done in the past. Probably getting me back for things I was going to do in the future too.

Flashback Flashback Flashback

The Autobots, Mr. Sumdac, and I were all having a talk about what was going to happen now with them being here and all that jazz. Well almost all of the Autobots. Sari and Bumblebee had left to go and play some video games in the big "movie theatre" room here at Sumdac towers. In actuality it was just the room that was used when college students came here for a lecture or something, but Sari and I had always used it for watching movies and playing video games.

I had kinda zoned out sometime during the conversation that they were having when I heard something that definitely reached me. "Well you are going to need someone to show you around and help you get adjusted to life here on earth. I can think of no one else rather Sari and Miss Rodriguez," stated Mr. Sumdac as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

I quickly sat up and stared at him before saying, "Are you freaking high?" Mr. Sumdac gave me a look, "Now why would this be a problem, Zoey? You have a great knowledge of the city and you seem comfortable around them." I looked at him with a wtf face before almost screaming, "No I am not comfortable around them. Mr. Sumdac you know I'm not comfortable around anyone for an extended period of time! Remember the last person you had me watch that wasn't Sari!" He looked a little sheepish at this. Optimus chimed in asking, "What happened to the last person?" I scowled up at him before answering, "Let's just say that he had a few issues after the weekend with me."

Optimus and Bulkhead gave me wary looks while Ratchet scowled right back at me. However it was Prowl who really seemed to make my day. "Hm… I thought that the short, chubby, colorful humans were supposed to be happy, not cranky and rude." I stared at him for a minute before saying with a straight emotionless face, "…. I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't hear you right. You care to repeat what you just said." Now for those of you men out there who have never gotten why a women doesn't hear you and asks you to repeat what you said, here is a word of advice. Take a second to reconsider what you just said. Chances are you messed up and she is giving you a chance to reconsider your answer. Remember this the next time a woman asks you to repeat what you just said.

Of course, some men just don't know this. "I said that even though you are short, chubby, and colorful, you are very cranky and rude." I swear, I felt steam coming out of my ears as soon as he said that. I quickly ran over to one of the many secret compartments I had inside of the building and grabbed a rather large hammer. If you want a picture of how big this hammer is, just picture Harlequin's hammer from the Batman series. The stupid ninja kept jumping around as soon as I would get close as I screamed, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU STUPID SON OF A -."

As I ran around chasing Prowl, Sari came in with a smile that would rival the Joker's if that was even possible, dragging poor Bumblebee behind her. "So, who gonna get it~?" she asked. Prowl paused for just a moment, but that was all I needed in order to smash his head into the floor. As he sat laid in a daze, I glared at him before saying, "When a woman asks you what you said, it means she is giving you a chance to reevaluate your answer, dumdum. Next time, think before you speak and ask if it will get you killed or not." With that I walked back over to the compartment that held my hammer and put it back in. I calmly sat back down while everyone else just stared at me with wide eyes and open mouths (except for Prowl who was too busy making friends with the floor). I huffed before asking, "Are we still going to continue the preparations for Saturday or what?"

Present Present Present

I smirked as I got out of the shower. None of those Autobots were gonna be messin' with me after that little presentation last night. When I got to the kitchen I made a quick breakfast of strawberry poptarts and ran down to Bessie, my beat up old truck. Hey, don't be hatin, if giant robots can have their own names, I think I have a right to nickname my truck.

I drove over to the park because that was where we are all supposed to meet up to go hang out for the day. I still had no idea why we were doing it. When I got there I saw Prowl standing by a statue with a whole bunch of pigeons on him. I parked and got out of my Bessie, walking over to him slowly and yelling, "BOO!" He jumped a little causing the birds to fly and one of them to leave a little surprise on Prowl's head. He groaned as he wiped it off with his hand before he looked at me with a smirk and started to lean down toward me while I was texting the Professor about the preparations.

"Don't even think about it unless you want to talk to the floor again," I muttered.

Prowl quickly wiped his hand off elsewhere as we started walking over to where the others were standing by the playground. As we got over there I heard Optimus ask Sari, "How are those smaller organics made?" Sari leaned over and whispered something into his ear piece thing. I smirked as he straightened up and got a weird look on his face. I knew that Sari had probably given him the edited version seeing as how I didn't want to give her the "becoming a woman" talk until later on her life.

Of course Prowl just had to open his fat mouth.

"I also wish to understand the process of how you organics are formed," he said. I gave an evil little smirk and motioned for him to lean down toward me. Prowl was very cautious about doing this, but I guess curiosity overpowered his fear as he leaned his head down so I could whisper it to him. I won't give you any of the details that I gave Prowl (seeing as how that would lead this fanfic to a very big M rating) but let's just say that Prowl now knows the… ahem rated X version of how we do it. I could tell by one look on Prowl's face that he now was scared for life, but what did I care.

…

What! Does no one remember that he called me FAT last night! I had a right to be mad at him.

We stayed for a few more hours and watched as the kids ran around the playground. The Autobots asked questions about our world while Sari and I would answer them to best of our abilities. Oh, and I got a real treat today when Ratchet showed up.

"Here. One of those people in on the black motorcycles said to give these to the human who was supposed to watch us. I believe these are yours, Whiney," he said. He dropped about thirty to forty parking tickets on me while everyone there snickered. I just had a blank look on my face as I looked at the tickets. "Really? This is just unbelievable; I mean seriously how do even get all of these when you're not even here for a day? Just for further reference for the rest of you if the curb you park by is red or has a fire hydrant by it DON'T PARK THERE!" I yelled. Ratchet scowled and mumbled at me while the others just nodded their heads.

Fast Forward Fast Forward

As the sky got darker Sari and I directed the Autobots toward a little surprise we had for them. It had been all Sari's idea, which surprised me a little. I knew that she was smart but this was totally her plan and idea. I was impressed… until she told me that she had picked this one out of all her dad's mergers because it was the closest to my apartment complex.

"STOP," Sari yelled as we got to the street that the warehouse was on. Sari and I both got out of Bumblebee and walked over to the warehouse as the Autobots transformed.

Sari looked up at them and smiled, "Okay, so you guys need a home base and a spaceship at the bottom of Lake Erie is not the best place to have it. So I did a little snooping and found this place." At this I hit the huge switch to open the garage door. Sari, the Autobots, and I all looked inside as Sari continued, "My dad got it in one of his mergers: I don't even think he knows that owns it." I snorted, "Sari, your dad doesn't know that he owns half of what he does. He's too busy tinkering up in his lab to deal with paperwork. That's why he has a secretary."

"So what do you think," she asked. They looked around a bit before Bumblebee answered, "I think this is what you organics call a good fixer upper." I looked at it with a shrug, "Eh, a few pieces of furniture, a TV, and some paint. I think it will look nice."

Bulkhead just plopped himself down on the ground stating, "Anywhere I can power down for a few megacycles is okay by me." Unfortunately right at that second the sound of sirens filled the air. We all looked in the general direction they were coming from as Optimus said, "Autobots-" Bulkhead cut him off, "I know, I know, transform and roll out." After they transformed Sari got into Bumblebee while I went to Bulkhead. "Hey don't worry Bulkhead. Odds are it'll be easy enough to do and we can all go home after that," I said. He answered, "I guess."

When we got there I quickly ran over to Bumblebee and grabbed Sari over to a safe distance, ignoring her complaints. I didn't take that long for them to get the fire put out. Afterward we all arranged for Bumblebee to drive Sari home and for …

"No, no, no, that is not going to work at all," I stated.

"Aw c'mon Skittles. Your apartment is only a few blocks away. It won't take that long," replied Sari.

"But he'll kill me."

"…."

"Look at him! He has that look that just screams 'as soon as I get you alone I'm gonna kill you.'"

"…."

"Fine but if I don't make it to tomorrow's ceremony then you know who to blame."

I slowly walked over to where Prowl was … sitting I guess if that is what they called it, in his motorcycle as he asked in a stiff voice, "Are you going to take all day or are you going to get on anytime soon?" I scowled and slowly got on. It was … awkward seeing as how I was riding him… okay so I had a few perverted thoughts running through my mind at the moment, but in my defense he is actually alive, you probably would be thinking it too.

The drive to my apartment was silent and awkward. I couldn't get off of Prowl fast enough when he pulled up to my apartment. I stood there for a moment and we just waited in silence for a minute. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow ninja boy," I said before walking into my apartment complex. When I got inside I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts before getting into bed. I clocked out in five minutes.

NEXT DAY'S CEREMONY

I arrived the next for the ceremony to present the new rapid transport system. I wasn't really paying attention to the ceremony until the harrier jets came flying around. There were seven harrier jets flying around…wait seven. 'Hmm, hey I thought I told that company to send in six jets. Were they having a buy six get one free special that I didn't know about?' I thought to myself. It wasn't until I heard Mr. Sumdac voice how he had only paid for six jets that I got a little worried.

Suddenly one of the jets, which was colored oddly compared to the others, started flying straight toward us. Bulkhead voiced my thoughts by saying, "Is that guy crazy? He's flying straight toward us!" I ran over to Sari as Ratchet almost whispered, "It can't be," when the transformed into a flying robot and started shooting at us.

When he landed he started speaking in a really annoying high pitched voice, "Greetings, Autobots. Mind if I crash the party. I am Starscream the Leader of the Decepticons!" Bulkhead however spoke up, "I thought that was Megatron." Apparently, Screamo didn't like that response as he shot at them and started to tear apart the place. Prowl ran at him and started to fight back. He used a projection of himself to trick Screamo and jumped on to his back, slicing into his back with a shuriken. However Screamo knocked him off and sent Prowl falling to the ground. Optimus grabbed Screamo with his grapple, but he just got dragged around on his butt until he got shot off.

Screamo kept talking about how the Autobots didn't defeat this Megatron guy and the Allspark, which to me was really starting to get annoying. I just watched until Screamo started firing at us! I grabbed Sari's hand as she, her dad, the mayor, Chief Fanzone, and I ran over to Mr. Sumdac's transportation system. However before Sari and I could get inside, Screamo shot right at us. We would have been killed had Bumblebee not jumped in front of us. I stared in shock as Sari screamed for him while Screamo grabbed Bumblebee and flew over to the others.

It finally sunk into me as I thought, '_Oh my god, this isn't a game. Sari, Professor Sumdac, Chief Fanzone, me, heck everyone in the city, we could seriously get hurt by just one of these guys. So why do the Autobots protect and help us if we couldn't do anything to stop them?_' Call it a mini epiphany but this all just occurred to me.

They stood there talking, well the Autobots were actually kinda kneeling while Starscream was flying before Screamo came flying back over and threw Bumblebee inside with the men in the train. He grabbed the train and said, "You have one megacycle to bring me the Allspark or else these humans and the Autobot will perish. Then I will tear this planet apart until I find the Allspark myself." He put the train on top of Sumdac Towers and started flying around it.

Sari and I ran over to where the Autobots were standing, as they were coming in for a group meeting type thing. We climbed onto Bulkhead's hand and placed our hands in the center with the rest of them. Sari looked up and said, "Good because I have a plan."

I listened to her plan before the Autobots dropped us off at a safe distance away from the action, leaving an upset Sari and a very mad Skittles. Yes I refer to myself in the third person when I am mad, so sue me.

"What?" Sari asked Optimus as she and I ran after them. "Thanks, but I think we'll handle this one you two," he answered. I scoffed, "Right because you guys are handling him so well right now." Prowl gave me a scathing look as he continued walking. Sari finally, after all the stress of the day, blew up, "Listen! My father and one of closest people who I can call my best friend are both stuck up in that train. Now if you think that I am just going to sit down here and do nothing, then you are so wrong!" I stared at her in shock as she started crying

Bulkhead leaned down, "She sprung a leak." Sari turned away saying, "It's called crying, it's something we humans do when we're sad, angry, or feel helpless when we can't help the people we love." They all looked really uncomfortable until Optimus said, "Alright I'll consider your plan." She immediately stopped crying, "It's also a really great way to get what we want." I smirked, "I knew you weren't crying for real, but seriously that kinda freaked me out."

So since no one could really fly up and talk to Screamo like that, we had to bring him to us. The Autobots took a few minutes to go and get the Allspark while Sari and I waited there for them. Then while they distracted Screamo, Sari, Prowl, and I zoomed up to the train. I looked at Prowl, "You know if you drop me I'm gonna come back and haunt you for the rest of eternity." He didn't reply as we flew up there.

When we got there Mr. Sumdac gasped in shock, "Sari, Zoey, how did you to get up here?" Prowl looked up, "Same way you're getting down." Prowl dropped off Sari and I then grabbed onto the mayor and Mr. Sumdac while Chief Fanzone held onto his neck for dear life. "This is why I hate machines!" Fanzone yelled as Prowl jumped down to a nearby blimp.

Sari quickly ran over to Bumblebee and put her key into his head. He woke up and slammed his head into the roof. "Wow, when you wake up your really wake up," Sari stated. I just snickered at the look of shock on his face.

We walked over to the door to see Screamo flying up and shooting at us. Bumblebee started shooting back at him as Prowl hit him with his shuriken. Suddenly he shot at the train… which at the time was still holding Sari and I! Bumblebee and Prowl quickly grabbed ahold of it to keep it from falling over the edge to our doom. However, one shot from Screamo sent the train and the two them flying to the ground. Sari and I screamed as Prowl and Bumblebee yelled, "Saaari! Zoooey!"

Sari and I both held onto the poles inside of the train, with me curled around Sari in case it would save her from the impact. "Hang on you two!" we heard Bumblebee yell to us. "No we were thinking about just free falling the entire way down!" I yelled out. Suddenly the door ripped off as well as part of the roof. Sari went with Bumblebee while I was stuck with… "NO WAY DO I TRUST YOU!" I screamed at Prowl. "Well you don't really have a choice now do you!" he yelled back before offering his hand to me. I hesitated for a moment before reaching out to him. He grabbed onto me and pulled me out. "Well you got me out… now what the hell was step 2?!" I screamed as I watched the ground come rushing up to meet us. He jumped off and used his rockets to fly over to the nearest building and land while Bumblebee was caught by Ratchet's magnet things.

Suddenly we all heard Optimus yell to Ratchet and throw the Allspark our way. After that everything was a huge blur as the Autobots played a great big game of keep away. That is until Bulkhead missed and Screamo grabbed ahold of the Allspark.

And then Bulkhead smacked Screamo in the head with a wrecking ball as he started monologuing. Sari and I had stepped back a few paces when suddenly a huge blast hit right where they were all standing. As the shot died down Screamo came and grabbed the Allspark and started shooting out beams of light from it. It ripped apart the entire block, so I grabbed Sari and pulled her behind me.

Suddenly the blast stopped as I looked up to see Optimus holding the Allspark and running away from Screamo. Sari and I both watched with wide eyes as they fought on top of Sumdac Towers until a huge blue light engulfed them, causing us to look away. When the light finally dimmed we looked to see Optimus hanging on by a thread on a blimp. Suddenly he lost his grip on it and came crashing down to the ground.

We both ran over to the Autobots and got in or in my case on to our rides. We drove to where he had crashed as quickly as possible. When we got there however it was already too late. Sari and I raced over to Optimus just to hear his last words, "So this…is what it's like…to be a hero." Sari and I just stood there and looked at him as he lost his color.

I tuned out everything, '_Why? Why did he have to die like this?_' I tuned back in with tears in my eyes just in time to hear Prowl say, "He went saving the Allspark…that's all that matters." I turned my head and glared at him. "No," I looked at Sari who had tears streaming down her cheeks, "He can't be gone. It's not fair." I gave her a sad smile, "Life is rarely ever fair." She stared at me for a minute before she got a determined look on her face. She jumped on top of him and took of her key. I sighed as I watched his chest plates open up. Bumblebee said, "Sari, there's some things that can't be fixed." She ignored him, "Prime didn't give up, and neither will I," before putting her key in.

At first nothing happened except for a few sparks of electricity. Then the Allspark opened up and shot a blue light that enveloped Optimus. I backed up a little and watched in shock as the color came back to him. I smiled as he asked, "Where am I?" Sari laughed and answered, "You're in Detroit silly." She hugged him as Bulkhead leaned down and said, "I thought you guys only did that leaking thinking when you're sad." I smirked as Sari said, "You guys have a lot to learn about humans."

Fast Forward Fast Forward

After the Autobots got all sorted out and helped repair some of the damage to the city, they took us home for the day. Well actually BB, my new nickname for Bumblebee, took Sari home while Prowl drove me to my apartment.

The ride was mostly quiet until we pulled up to my apartment. When I got off I stood there for a moment looking at him and saying, "Thank you." He turned toward me before saying, "Your welcome for the ride home." I shook my head, "Not just for that, you saved my life today. You didn't have to do that but you still did. Why?" He sat there in silence for a minute before saying, "Because it was the right thing to do." I smiled softly at him before saying, "Goodnight Prowl, I'll see you tomorrow." He answered, "Goodnight, Zoey," before driving off.

As I walked into my apartment I thought to myself, '_Maybe it won't be so bad hanging around them for now._'

**Finally I am finished. I can't believe it took me so long to write this chapter. Who knew right? I can't wait to get started on the next one. So what do you think of the chapter. Please, please, please review. Send me questions , comments, concerns, or critiques I love them all. **

**Okay and here is a quick question: What is the movie that you are looking forward to seeing in 2013? I can tell you guys for me it's definitely **_Man of Steel _**and **_Iron Man 3 _**for me. Also if you have seen the Iron Man 3 trailer comment about it. I love knowing what others think about this stuff.**

**Again, please review! You know you want to.**

**Thank you so much!**

**lostmymuchness17**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people I am back from the dead (crickets playing in the background) okay okay I know I am late, but honestly college is catching up with me so there may be some time lapse, sorry. I really am trying.**

**Now how about some thanks.**

**Favorites: Cutiepie9000, Demoness Kneesocks, mchap1154, SigmaDecepticon, JustanamelessGirl, and Randall Boggs.**

**Followers: Cutiepie9000, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl, and** **mchap1154.**

**Rviewers:**

**bluebutterflywitch: Yes Prowl does have a death wish! And I totally had a picture of what his face looked like in my head! Thank you for the comments on Skittles personality. I hope to try and keep her as far away from being Mary Sue (We do not need and more Bella Swans in this universe). And the way you get thirty to forty…be Ratchet. Thank you for your review.**

**Katie Gibbs: Thank you for your review**

**Guest: Thank you for your review**

**mchap1154: Trust me I can't wait for that episode either! I'm so excited. Thank you for your review.**

**Target Ninja: Thank you for your review**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **

**Also if anyone feels like the character is becoming to Mary Sue or has some constructive criticism, please send me a message or write a review. Just please try and keep it clean.**

**Now on to your favorite part! The actual story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated or else there would have been a fourth season and Prowl would still be alive. But I do own Zoey "Skittles" Rodriguez. So please don't sue me.**

"There's no place like home!" -Dorothy Gale, The Wizard of Oz

I ran around frantically trying to hurry up and do everything at once in order to get done sooner.

"I'M LAAAAAATE!" I shouted as I ran about. I was supposed to leave a half an hour ago to go and watch Sari but life just decided to hate me this morning. First my alarm clock didn't go off, my breakfast got burnt, there was only cold water for my shower, and now I couldn't find my other black boot. I ran around frantically looking everywhere for it before I face-palmed. "I am such an idiot sometimes." I ran over to the closet by the front door and looked at the floor, and what do I find? My shoes of course. I always put them there yat I forget them.

I ran downstairs to Bessie and put the key in the ignition and… watched as it sputtered and spat out black smoke.

"Nonononononono oh please Bessie not right now! I really need to go," I begged my car to start and was rewarded with another spurt of smoke as I tried to start the engine again. I banged my head on the wheel as I contemplated suicide, seeing as days like this never got any better. I grabbed my cell phone and called Sari.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sari, it's Skittles."

"SKITTLES! Where-are-you-I-am-so-bored-without-you-and-I-can't-deal-with-tutor-bot-much-longer-and-"

"Sari, Sari, slow down. Listen I need you to call a taxi or something. My car won't start and I need to get there quickly."

"…Okay but get a sleep over bag or something because tonight we're staying with the Autobots."

"But I don't wanna."

"I'll bring five boxes of pocky just for you."

"….Make it ten."

"YAY! Okay I'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Kay, kay. Merry Christmas."

"Happy Easter."

I hung up and walked back into my apartment, getting all of the stuff that I needed to spend the night at the Autobot's place. It only took me a few minutes to get it all into my Nightmare before Christmas bag. Gotta love that movie. I walked back downstairs to look for my ride to the Tower, but instead of seeing a taxi cab there was a black and gold motorcycle.

I sighed, "So how did she sucker you into doing this Prowl?" The motorcycle turned a little to face me a little, "She gave me an excuse to get away from the others and to explore around on my own." I looked at him for minute before shrugging my shoulders. I hopped on and made sure that everything was secure and not going to fly off before saying, "Alright let's go."

The drive to the Tower was pretty quick and, since I wasn't in a rush today nor was it awkward, I actually took the time to enjoy the ride. I loved the feel of the wind as it blew around me and the rush of colors as we sped down the highway. It only took us about 15 minutes to get to the Towers, but holy waffles it was amazing. And yes waffles can be holy, thus said Gir.

Prowl pulled up in front of the towers and I got off, smiling and trying to catch my breath. "Wow," I said, "that was so much fun. Thanks for the ride." He shifted to the left in what I assumed to be a nodding way. "I'll leave you to it then," he said before turning and starting to drive. I started to walk before turning and yelling, "If you want to 'commune with nature' then try going to the south side of the park. It should have less people than other spots." He paused, "Thank You, Miss Rodriguez." I smiled, "Ninja bot, you either call me Zoey or Skittles. Anything else will make me feel old. And you're welcome, see you tonight." I walked into the tower and went straight to the elevators, pushing for the button that went up to the lab and the school room that was set up for Sari up there.

However when I got there, Sari was standing outside her dad's lab with a cup of coffee. I walked over to her and called out, "Sari, what are you doing out here?" She looked at me, "Oh hey Skittles, I'm trying to get into my dad's lab. I don't think he came out last night. I was hoping that I could get him out with some breakfast," suddenly there was a low grumble coming from Sari's stomach. I chuckled as she blushed, "And it sounds like someone else needs something to eat as well. What happened kiddo, couldn't figure out how to make the pancakes." Sari looked at me and gave a nervous smile, "Not my fault I can't make them as good as you do, remember you won't tell me the secret recipe." I smiled, "Duh if I told you the secret recipe, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Now how about we find a way to wake up your dad so that you two can eat already."

Sari looked at her dad's door for a minute before her key pulled to the door lock and plugged itself into the lock. We both watched in amazement as the panel shone access granted and the door opened. I looked at her, "That is going to be very useful in the future." She just shrugged as we walked in until Mr. Sumdac came over with sleep in his eyes, yawning, "Sari, Skittles, you both no one is allowed in my personal lab, including you to." I smiled as Sari replied, "Good morning to you to dad. I brought you some coffee. And Skittles said that she would make breakfast this morning."

"Thank you both but I am not thirsty," he replied before downing the cup of coffee. "Or hungry," he stated just as his stomach started growling. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, "Yeah that sound just screams not hungry." Sari and I dragged him out of his lab and to the kitchen.

After we had breakfast, I sent Sari back to Tutorbot (after much pushing and shoving) and Mr. Sumdac back to his lab. I cleaned up the mess I had made from breakfast and then walked up to my office, that had some of Sari's homework and tests on one end and about five stacks of Mr. Sumdac's company paperwork on the other end. Yeah you can clearly see who does the inventing part of the company and who does the running and legal part of the company.

I had been in my office for about half an hour when all of a sudden my door burst open, causing me to jump. I screamed, "ARGH THE ALIENS ARE INVADING…AGAIN!" I looked like a complete idiot however when Tutorbot came in walking in, looking like he was on drugs screaming, "Class dismissed forever." I gave an exasperated sigh, "What did Sari do now?"

I grabbed onto Tutorbot as pulled him to Sari's study room where low and behold I find…nothing. "Oh crap," I muttered to myself as I ran back to my office and grabbed my overnight bag. I ran over to the elevator and pressed it … fifty times might be overdoing for some people but I actually think it goes faster. As soon as I got out of the elevator, what do I see? Sari almost all the way in Bumblebee, whose engine was running. And I being the responsible adult remained completely calm as I walked over there.

"SARI SUMDAC! BUMBLEBEE! YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I COME OVER THERE AND INTRODUCE YOU TO THE WORLD THAT PROWL NOWS SO WELL!"

Okay so maybe it wasn't a very calm way of getting their attention but I got it all the same. They both turned and looked at me with what I can only describe fear and shock. Obviously they thought that they would be long gone before I caught them. Instead of coming and explaining themselves however, Sari jumped into Bee screaming, "DRIVE BEE, DRIVE THERE'S A MAD, CRAZY WOMAN WITH A MULTITUDE OF WEAPONS AT HER DISPOSAL AFTER US!" And drive he did leaving me to watch his dust rise in the road.

I quickly ran over to a communication screen and paged the professor in his lab. "Hey Professor Sumdac. I just wanted to let you know that Sari left and I'm gonna chase her down. I'll be back tomorrow and I'm also borrowing one of your rides since mine is out of commission. Well I'll see you later, call me if you have any problems."

I quickly grabbed one of the sets of keys off the hook and ran to the garage. When I clicked the unlock on the keys, I saw that it was for a cherry red Lamborgini a few feet away. I felt a smile stretch across my face as I got into the car and put the key into the ignition. As the car purred to life, I got shivers down my spine, "Oh baby I love this ride already."

I quickly speed out of the parking lot and down to the freeway, letting out a few good yells of excitement. I turned on the radio and listened as the radio played the song "Crash" by Decyfer Down. It only took me about twenty minutes for me to get to the base, but it was really fun to drive a Lamborgini.

When I got to the warehouse, I parked the car in a hidden area so that no one would be able to see it from the road and try to steal it. I grabbed my overnight bag and locked the doors as I walked over to the door (it was the human sized one) and silently walked in. I looked around and saw that Sari, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were all playing an electronic version of Twister while Optimus and Ratchet watched. I noticed that Prowl was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant he already knew I was here. I quickly ran over to where they were all standing and snuck up behind Sari and jumped on her splaying out eagle spread so that I was laying on her.

"YOU'RE ROTTEN SKITTLES! YOUR BODY IS CRUSHING ME, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF!" Sari yelled underneath me. I smirked and said, "Um I'm sorry, did I miss the part where you apologize for running of during your studies? I only respond to that…and chocolate. Lord only knows what I will do for a bar of chocolate." "OKAY I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! NOW GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF ME!" I smiled as I got off her and watched the rest of the game play out until Prowl suddenly dropped in.

And Bumblebee just had to open his big mouth, "Hey Prowl you're into all that balance and agility garbage, you want in on this action." Prowl seemed to contemplate this for a moment before sighing and jumping up into the air, doing a really cool flip, and landing in a way that caused him to win the game before jumping back again and landing in by the door and walking out.

Bulkhead fell down in amazement and called out, "Hey come back you won." Bee sat up and yelled, "What we not still enough for you, then fine, have fun watching the grass grow." I looked up at Optimus and Ratchet and asked, "You know what's eatin' him?" They both shook their heads as I looked back at the door. Ratchet said, "Can't know what's wrong if he won't tell us."

I started to walk over to the door before I remembered something. I turned around and looked at Bee before I nailed him with some pain from a miniature paintball gun I had. I then proceeded to laugh and run as he screamed about his ruined paint job. As I walked around the corridors, I looked in all of the rooms. One had a simple bearth and computer (Optimus), one was filled with medical supply type objects (Ratchet), another had some paints and stuff (Bulkhead), and one had a ton of video games and movies (Bee). When I got to the room at the end of the hallway however, I saw that Prowl in there sitting Indian style. His room was very open, mainly because it had no roof and there was a huge tree in the middle. I walked in quietly, almost afraid to break the peace and quiet of the room. Almost.

"Hey Prowler, how's it goin?"

He seemed to moan a little before he turned to look at me. "Get out," he mumbled through clenched teeth and a glaring visor. I smirked at him, "No I don't think I will, seeing as how technically you're just renting this place at the moment and you haven't actually paid for it." He groaned again with his head down, "Please get out?" I frowned, "Okay really, do you have a problem with everyone right now or is it just me? Because if you are mad at me, you need to get over it because I'm not gonna care and then you'll just be mad for the rest of your life." He looked at me with an incredulous face before sighing and saying, "I'm not mad at anyone really. I just want to be left alone right now. I donn't really get along well with teams if you haven't noticed."

I nodded my head, "Oh no everyone's noticed, but if you haven't noticed, let me point a few things out to you. First off, as much as you may not like it you are stuck with everyone here. Without any of us you would have nothing right now. Your team plus Sari and I are your family right now and we all need to know that we can rely on you to be able to communicate with us. You may not like it but we both know that if you didn't need them you would have left by now." He looked at me with shock as I started to walk out of the room before I turned back around, "Oh and to quote Dr. House "Being miserable doesn't make you better than everyone else, it just makes you miserable." Try and keep that in mind next time you're moping about around here."

Suddenly there was a loud girlish scream from the room where everyone else was, causing me to get slightly panicked as I ran back to the room. But when I got there, the sight made me laugh out loud. There was poor old Bumblebee caught by a robotic arm and squirming around in it. I walked as Sari was explaining how she did something with her key. Suddenly the lights went off and the entire warehouse came to life. "That wasn't me," Sari exclaimed, causing me to look around suspiciously. Suddenly everything went into chaos.

"Take cover," exclaimed Ratchet before he and Bee were grabbed by some arms and thrown into the wall. Bulkhead almost got hit by a flamethrower and then he was shot at by and automatic nail gun thing. I grabbed Sari and dragged her behind me as we ran away from a pink light before another nail gun started shooting at us. We were doing a pretty good job at dodging when Optimus came and grabbed us, shielding us as he ran to the door. Prowl came out the door saying, "This party is getting out of hand," until he almost got shot as well, getting his butt saved by Ratchet. Optimus handed me over to Prowl, much to my chagrin. He didn't say anything to me as he followed behind Optimus. Suddenly there was a loud boom behind us and both bots stopped to look. Ratchet looked terrible as he said, "Someone needs to shut down that assembly line." Bumblebee raced in and out through the lines, unfortunately he never made it even close to the controls.

Bulkhead yelled out as he smashed the assembly line to bits, "Who needs to be sensitive when you can smash instead." However he wasn't smiling as much when whole bunch of the arms came up and dragged him onto a conveyor belt that led to a car compactor. Optimus and Prowl put us down a safe distance away as they went to go help.

"Hang on Bulkhead," Optimus yelled out to him as he got on the conveyor belt and drove so that Bulkhead was getting dragged away from his untimely death. However that plan failed when Optimus was caught by a huge magnet. I looked at Prowl as he stood there, "Hey Prowler are you gonna stand there all day or do you want to do something for a change?" He ignored me however as he stated calmly, "Everyone stay still. It's all connected to motion sensors." Bumblebee ignored him as he raced by almost getting killed in the process.

I just happened to glance over to a corner near the back of the room in time to see one of the arms wrench open one of the oil tanks in the back, causing the oil to spill out and trail slowly to the fire. My eyes widened, "UH GUYS, NOT TO RUSH ANY OF YOU OR ANYTHING BUT IF SOMEBODY DOESN'T STOP ALL THIS MADNESS, WERE ALL GOING TO BE GOING BYE BYE VERY SOON IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT!" Prowl looked down at me before he looked at where I was looking at, his eyes widening at the sight.

"If I can make it to the control panel, I can shut this all down," Prowl stated as he started a tediously long trek to the control panel. I have to admit that he was doing pretty well until…

"Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning," I said as Prowl got hit by some type of rocket and grabbed by the arms. Now it was all up to Bumblebee…we're so dead. There's no way that Bee could do the whole stillness thing. I watched as the oil got closer to the fire, "HEY BEE, IF YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING NOW WOULD BE THE TIME!"

I suddenly saw a yellow blur go by and suddenly stop when Prowl yelled at it. I watched as Bee actually got through part of it with the whole "stillness" technique. Then after a huge explosion from some of the mini rockets, Bee just started driving through the whole way to the control panel. When he got there he smashed it with his "stingers", causing the entire system to stop moving, saving everyone. I breathed a sigh of relief when Optimus put out the fire and got the fuel tanks out.

We gathered around at the assembly line control panel when Sari asked the looming question on all our minds, "So if my key didn't do this, then what did?" Suddenly a small four-legged bot came walking out, trying to make its escape, until Optimus caught it, "I believe this might be the culprit." Prowl looked down at it, "A combination of organic and mechanical origins…fascinating." I looked at him with a speculative look, "Is that like your catch phrase or something? I mean why do you always say "fascinating"?" He looked down at me with the same look, "Why do you have rainbow colored hair and are nicknamed "Skittles"?" I felt my eye twitch a little and watched as everyone got a little scared before replying, "Touché."

All of a sudden the little culprit jumped out of Optimus' hand making a break for it towards the door until Bulkhead yelled, "I got it,"…and accidently broke him…oops. I just looked at the thing until Sari yawned next to me. I looked at her and yawned as well, "I think it's time for bed kiddo." She looked up at me, "But it's a sleepover, we have to stay up all night." Bee nodded his head saying, "Yeah that's what she said earlier. Besides can't we have some more fun?" I felt my eye twitch again, "Okay three things. One, its 2:30 right now, and I'm exhausted. Normally a sleepover implies that there will be some sleep in that time slot. Two, we can just watch some movies if you want to do something and three, I don't think I handle any more fun from what we just went through right now. So you know what just put on Harry Potter and let me go to bed. Good night."

I walked over to my bag, grabbed a pillow, got on to one of the huge couches and promptly feel asleep, listening to them chuckle.

**Time skip time skip**

I woke up to the sound of Sari calling out colors and Prowl saying, "Be still and focus." I looked up from my spot on the couch and saw that Prowl and Bumblebee were playing against each other at Twister. I got up and walked over to them, "Morning." They all looked at me and muttered, "Morning," back at me. Sari smirked and said, "Nice hair." I scowled, "Shut up, mornings ain't pretty for some people." I sat down next to her and watched the game progress, "Bet cha Prowl's gonna win." She looked up at me and said, "The usual?" I nodded, "The usual."

Bee looked up at us and asked, "What's the usual?" I answered, "If I win, Sari's not allowed to ditch her classes for a day and if Sari wins…well…" She picked up right after me, "If I win Skittles has to go date with a guy I set her up with." Everyone stared at me for a moment, as I blushed, "What? I don't like going on dates and most guys are pretty annoying." Bee pointed out, "You hang out with us." I deadpanned, "It's different, you guys aren't as annoying." They both nodded before going back to the game. I watched as they continued until…

"Right hand on purple," Sari called out. Bee was in a perfect position to get a purple square,, as well as Prowl. That is until he fell and lost.

"Woo hoo! We win!" Bee and Sari yelled. I looked at Prowl and saw him smirking at me.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I deadpanned. He smirked, "Call it pay back for the hammer incident." I looked down, "You have five seconds before I try to kill…I suggest you use it wisely." Prowl immediately ran off as I started counting down, grabbing my paintball gun from my bag as I yelled out, "YOU ARE SO DEAD PROWL!"

**Please Review Review Review!**

**lostmymuchness17**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO WORLD! I hope that everyone here in the U.S. had a wonderful Thanksgiving. And lucky to those of you who had the entire week off because in college apparently you only get Thanksgiving and Friday off. Well enough of my greeting. Let's get on to all the Thank Yous I need to give to you guys, my wonderful readers.**

**Followers: Cutie Kyuubi, GadgetCid, zrexheartz, NightWindAlchemist, mschriber67, Gajeel-rocks, and Abyss Prime.**

**Favorites: AllSpark Princess, AndromedaAI, zrexheartz, NightWindAlchemist, Songbird's Spirit, CP9-Rescue-Senshi, Abyss Prime, and TheGirlWithNoSmile.**

**Reviewers:**

**bluebutterflywitch: You have an awesome sense of humor seeing as how you think that watching someone else get beat to a pulp is cool too. Personally funniest movie to watch people get beat up is Home Alone 1 and 2. Nothing beats watching to idiots get beat by a nine year old. And you can bring popcorn, I'll bring soda and a video camera! Thank you for your review.**

**Cutie Kyuubi: I don't know who she will be going on a date with yet. It may be a douche, a sweet guy, a total idiot, or someone totally different. You will find out next chapter hopefully. Thank you for your great review.**

**OMG itz prowler: Sorry about beating Prowl, but….it has to be done. Yeah Bulkhead does love to smash stuff, even though he's a big old softie. Thank you for your great review. **

**Lady Minuialwen: Thank you for your review. **

**GadgetCid: Yes it is Harley Quinn's hammer! I love it so much and Harley herself is just awesome! Thank you for your review.**

**Abyss Prime: Thank you for your review.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! I love reading feedback, be it positive or negative. I also do have a request for all you readers out there. I want you to write a profile for a guy that you would think would be on an online dating site. I will be taking the first ten people who send in a character profile for it! Please put it in a review or a private message. Please tell give me a detailed physical description, age, date of birth, hobbies, job, likes and dislikes, name, profile name, personality, and type of car that they drive. I will use the best three, based on a poll after I post the ten that I will be using in chapter 6, for an actual date with the character, be it short or long. If you have any questions, please send me a private message or a review. I hope that I can get enough to use so I can post the next chapter quickly.**

**So now we may move on to THE STORY! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Animated or else there would have been a fourth season and Prowl would still be alive. But I do own Zoey "Skittles" Rodriguez. So please don't sue me.**

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from. Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh?"- Steve Rogers, _Captain America_

I woke up on a glorious Saturday afternoon with birds chirping, the sun shining, children laughing, Ratchet pounding on my front door

…

Wait a second who was at my door?

I quickly sat up in my bed as I listened to the pounding at my door and the yelling coming from Ratchet. "_How is that even possible,_" I thought to myself as I jumped up from my bed and proceeded to trip over a random textbook in the middle of my floor. "_Hello floor, make me a sandwich,_" I thought as I jumped right back up and ran to my front door. I swung open my front door to see… a random older gentleman who looked to be in his mid to late fifties with a ticked off look on his face. I looked back and forth down the hall before looking back at the gentleman and asking, "Hey dude, have you seen a big red and white robot whose named Ratchet, you know older, grouchy, heck he probably has a ticked off look on his face like you?"

The guy scowled at me before answering, "You idiot, I AM RATCHET!" I jumped back before squinting my eyes and inching closer and poking him, jumping back after I did. I poked him two more times before he growled at me and grabbed my hand, "Stop that." I squeaked and jumped back inside my doorway, "R-ratchet?" He rolled his eyes at me and answered, "No it's the Easter Egg Bunny, yes it's me Ratchet!" I stepped back as he walked inside, my eyes wide with shock as I watched him look around my room.

"W-what is… I mean h-how are… WHAT THE FREAK MAN WHAY ARE YOU HUMAN?" I yelled at him. Ratchet looked at me and said, "I'm not human, it's a holoform mode that I thought would be useful here. And so far it has been seeing as how you weren't at the warehouse anytime this morning and no one knows your phone number." I stared at as I replied in a monotone voice, "Well duuh it's Saturday, I don't normally show up so I forgot to turn on my alarm clock. But back to the real issue here how did you figure out what to look like now and do the others know."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Internet, how else would I figure out how to look. I decided that Clint Eastwood would look best for now. And no the others do not know so I would appreciate it if it was kept a secret. I do plan on telling them but it's still in the testing phase at the moment."

I nodded my head and walked to my room, "Wait here for a minute while I get on some suitable attire and then you can drive me to the warehouse. My truck is in the shop so I need a ride." I went over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans, my black Vans, and an Invader Zim T-shirt with Gir on the front of it. As I walked out of my room and saw Ratchet looking around at all my kitchen appliances. I cleared my throat, "Whenever you're ready to go, I really have no choice but I would like to get going pretty soon. You know, don't want to keep everyone waiting."

We both walked down the stairs of my apartment complex and went over to Ratchet's vehicle mode. I hopped in as Ratchet sort of disappeared in a flash of white light before driving off. "So what's on the activity list today, Grumpy?" I asked Ratchet as we or should I say he drove to the warehouse. "Grumpy is not my name and nor will it be a nickname. And I think Prime was talking about monitoring and observing more organic stuff." I cocked an eyebrow, "So we're going around town again?"

At that moment we pulled up to the warehouse, "Not in the strictest sense." I got out and started walking inside as Ratchet transformed into his bi-pedial form. When we got in I immediately noticed that Sari and Bee were gone which got my Idiot Radar going. I looked at the other three and asked, "So what are we doing today guys?" They all looked down at me for a minute before Optimus answered, "Well we still have a lot to learn about Earth customs, and the best way is to keep our optical and auditory sensors open." I gave them an incredulous look, "So you plan on watching TV all day then?" Prowl looked down at me, "Is there a problem with this option?" I shrugged, "I always thought that it was easier to learn through experience. That's how I learned to speak a few different languages, but to each their own." They all looked down at me before Bulkhead shrugged.

"So let's get started!" Bulkhead exclaimed, his optics wide. He rotated the…door wings on his back and turning them into a chair type thing and plopping himself down on the ground. I smiled as I walked over to the couch and looked at Prowl, "Hey a little help please?" I watched as Prowl lowered his hand down for me and hopped on. When I got up however, he kept me there by him instead of just putting me down. I glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow but just shrugged when he refused to meet my gaze.

"We've got over 5,000 channels to monitor here." The green mech said, sticking an oversized straw into an oil drum and sucking it out. I felt my eyes widen, " You guys have 5,000 channels?! What plan did you guys get the kryptonite package?!" They ignored me as Optimus turned on the TV, which was playing a gas advertisement.

The women on the advert stuck the pump into the side of the car, getting an immediate reaction from Bulkhead, "That looks painful." I tilted my head, "Looks like it could be a colonoscopy for robots which does make it very painful." They all gave me the weirdest looks before Optimus changed the channel to a monster truck rally.

They all winced as we watched the two trucks crash into each other. The channel was switched again to a fight/infomercial type thing that was happening live at the downtown fight center. I watched as a man that looked oddly familiar stood in the center of the ring, "Do you have a dream of being thinner, taller, faster and even stronger? Well these people did," two picture of an overweight man and woman showed up next to him, "And they turned their dreams into reality!" The pictures flipped to now show two healthy and fit people.

"And you can to thanks to my bio-chemical makeover!" I felt my jaw widen as I saw who it was. "Oh no, not this idiot again," I muttered. Optimus shook his head as he stated, "Huh, human upgrades. What will they think up next?" I answered, "Something even stupider and dangerous than this, I mean really bio-chemicals? Whatever happened to good old fashioned exercise and healthy eating?"

"Hi there, I'm Prometheus Black-" I jumped up and pointed at the TV screen, "AH HAH, I KNEW IT WAS THIS IDIOT AGAIN." The bots all turned to look at me before Prowl asked, "You know this human?" I looked Prowl, "Unfortunately yeah, he used to work for Professor Sumdac about two years ago. The sleaze bag used to ask me out and harass me all the time so he got fired. I hated him, but I dig get to smack him in the head with my hammer a few times." They all looked at me stunned before turning their attention back to the TV where Sleaze Bag was talking about the fight between his bio enhanced creation and a robot.

Ratchet muttered, "What ram-damaged, programming impaired bot would agree to be in such a degrading spectacle?" I felt my eyes widen at that, "Oh please don't let it be OUR ram-damaged, programming impaired bot!" We all watched as Bee and Sari walked out onto the stage with confused looks as people started booing him. Bulkhead did a spit take and yelled out when we saw him. I just face palmed and said in a deadpan, "Of course we can't have a day to just kick back and relax. There always has to be chaos somewhere."

I hopped off the couch and stretched before putting my hands on my hips and looking up at the others, "Well let's get going, the idiots are probably going to get in trouble and I have a feeling they're gonna need some help with that thing." The bots nodded their heads and transformed before they started to drive off. I ran after them screaming, "HEY! AREN'T YOU FORGETTING SOMEONE!" Prowl turned around and stopped in front of me. I slapped his seat, "That was for forgetting me, you're lucky I don't have my hammer right now."

We drove in silence as we made our way to the arena area. When we got there we saw that Bumblebee was fighting him in the parking lot. The freak was holding up a red car and was towering over Bumblebee, who was lying on the floor looking up. Ratchet transformed first. He ran over and used his electromagnets to stop the car from crushing Bee.

When I jumped off of Prowl and the rest of them transformed. I ran over and grabbed Sari as she ran by, "I hope you know that this was a bad idea." She gave me a sheepish grin, "Yeah next time I'll think it through."

"Looks like you're in over your head again, kid," Ratchet commented, "Whats that supposed to mean?" Bumblebee retorted, looking towards the older bot."Mute it, we got bigger problems," Optimus shouted over. Bumblebee scrambled up onto his feet, "W-what? Bigger than me?" Prime gave him a look.

I sighed, "Bee could we do this later? We're a little short on time." He looked at me, "Who's a little short?" I looked up at him with an exasperated look, "Okay we get it you have a height issue now would you just get out there and fight!" He glared at me before turning back to the behemoth of a man.

Bulkhead ran at the freak as he came charging toward us, "Time for the big guns." This caused Bee to overreact like he had been doing since we got there, "OH JUST RUB IT IN!" I finally just screamed, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE HEIGHT ISSUE THING! IT'S REALLY GETTING ANNOYING!" We glared at each other as everyone else was too busy fighting the freak, minus Sari who was busy making sure Bee and I didn't try to kill each other.

Finally, Prowl threw two of his shuriken at the two mechanical things on the freaks back, which shrunk him down to size. He then walked over to where Bee and I were glaring at one another and Gibb's smacked Bee. I laughed until Prowl picked me up by the back of my shirt. I glared at him, "What are you doing Prowl put me down!" He smirked and answered, "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings," before setting me down on the ground again.

I walked over to Chief Fanzone and the Sleaze Bag, "Fanzone, why are you here? I thought it usually took you an hour to get anywhere?" Fanzone glared at me before answering, "I came here as an observer for the mayor to see if this was worth the contract, but I'm telling him to scrap the contracts. I'll take those Sumdac Rust Buckets over this mess any day." Black grabbed Fanzone's tie and said, "You can't do this, I'll be ruined." Fanzone just brushed him off and walked away, "Not my problem." I smirked, "Karma's a real pain isn't it, Sleaze Bag?" As I was walking away however, Sari just happened to look up and said, "SKITTLES WATCH OUT!" I turned around to see the Sleaze almost about to hit me. Luckily I had a trick up my sleeve.

BZZZZZ

He fell to the ground twitching as I had just moved to the side and punched him with my Taser gloves. I scowled at him, "You're a coward, trying to hit a woman from behind. Good thing this woman knows you and packs her own arsenal of weapons." I walked over to the Autobots and Sari, who were all staring at me wide eyed, well minus Prowl who was death glaring at Sleaze Bag for some reason. I mean it couldn't have had anything to do with me…could it?

"WHAT? You guys all by now should know that I always have a trick up my sleeve," I said when I got over there. They just shook their heads and continued to joke about Bee and his height issues. I just happened to look at my watch to see that it was

"ACK, SARI WE'RE LATE TO YOUR DAD'S ROBOT PRESENTATION!" I yelled. She looked at me panicked before yelling, "BEE WE NEED A RIDE!" Bee did a jump transformation and grabbed Sari, driving off and again forgetting me. "HEY, YOU MORON! WHY I OUTTA-" my ranting and raving was cut short by Prowl driving up to me in his motorcycle form. "Hope on," he said. I did as he said and waited for him to start driving, until he muttered, "Helmet." I looked at the handlebars and saw a black helmet with gold outlining and smiled, "Awww, Prowl I didn't know you cared so much, besides I trust you enough to know that you won't drop me." I put on the helmet anyway though so that he would start driving.

I smirked at Prowl as we drove, "Soooo, what was with the whole glaring at the Sleaze Bag thing?" Prowl answered, "Well he was dishonorable in his attempt to fight you and I believe you went a little easy on him." I pouted, "Oh please, I did better than what others in my situation would have done and you know it. You should be careful Prowl about underestimating me, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself when I need to." He pondered this for a moment before asking, "So you're saying that you don't ever think that you'll meet your match?" I scowled, "I'm not saying that. Maybe I already have met my match you never know, but I'll just get to have an actual fight instead of just a warm up."

We pulled up to the plant and saw Sari standing next to Bee looking a little panicked. I hopped of and pulled off the helmet, turning to Prowl as I did, "Thanks for the ride and please think about what I said. You're going to get wrinkles if you worry about me too much." He did his motorcycle nod thing before driving off. I quirked an eyebrow and muttered, "How come no one questions him about not having a rider?"

I ran over to Sari and grabbed her hand, looking at my watch as we ran, "Crap, we're late." I looked down at her and said, "We're going to have to be Mission: Impossible about this alright?" She got her serious face on and nodded. We tiptoed over to the door and peeked in. A few scientists were standing around as Professor Sumdac brought out the giant police robot that was going to be used for demonstration. I motioned for Sari to come through and then followed her in as we snuck in and stood by the scientists that were there. It was all going pretty well until the actual demonstration of the robot. I had been crossing my fingers because the last model we had tried to present had… well let's just say that Chief Fanzone did have a legit excuse for hating on robots. I watched as the robot drove up to the target, raised its arm…and shorted out, causing the robot to explode.

I grabbed Sari and ducked behind a desk as falling debris came flying at us. I stood up just in time to see Chief Fanzone and the mayor walking out of the building. Sari walked over to the destroyed robot and picked up a piece of it, staring at it intently. I kneeled down to her size, "What have you got there kiddo?" She looked up at me warily, "I think it may have been sabotaged." I looked at the piece of metal which had a weird piece of green gunk on it before nodding my head. "I'm inclined to agree with you on that kiddo. I watched your dad test that robot twice and it was working perfectly. There's no way it should have done this. We should take this to Ratchet and see if we can get it analyzed," I said. She nodded her head at me and walked over to her dad, giving him a hug and telling him we would figure this out before we went outside to Bee.

Time Shift to the Warehouse

When we got to the warehouse, Sari and I immediately went to Ratchet in his lab and explained the situation to him before Sari gave him the piece of the robot. He looked at it for a few minutes before saying, "Definitely sabotage, but I've never seen a corrosive like this." He walked over to his lab area and took a sample of the acid and a piece of metal off of himself. He squirted a drop of it onto the metal as the three of us watched in awestruck horror as it dissolved part of the metal. "It can even melt Autobot alloy," said Ratchet before turning to the others who had heard about the situation from Bee, "I'd like to run a few more tests. It should only take me a couple of hours." Bee got up in his face and said, "That long!" Bulkhead looked at Prowl, "Hiss attention span is short too." Bee scowled and snapped, "I heard that!" Prowl smirked and replied, "Apparently so is his fuse."

I stared at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes, "Did you just make a joke?" Bulkhead smiled and raised his hand in a high five motion which Prowl reciprocated, "Oh the ninja bot gets in a good one." Ratchet smirked, "Who knew he had in it him." I smiled as Bee commented, "Yeah aren't you supposed to be the strong silent type, emphasis on the silent." Sari jumped off of her position on Ratchet, "Knock it off you motor heads, we got warn my dad that he could be in trouble." Optimus agreed and did the official, "Autobots, transform and roll out."

Sari jumped into Bee as I put on the helmet and got on Prowl, yelling to Sari, "Call your dad and warn him on the ride there so he knows." She nodded her head and then we were off. It took us about fifteen minutes to get there since the Autobots had there sirens blaring. However when we got there I remembered that the force field came on when the building was under attack just as Bee managed to smack into it causing Sari to fly out, though Optimus was quick to catch her.

Then Sari jumped down and looked at me with wide eyes, "Whoever it is his name is Meltdown and he's already there." I felt my eyes widen as we stood there outside the force field, wondering how we were going to get in. Luckily Ratchet saved the day by using his magnets to open up a whole in the force field. Sari and I climbed threw as the big freak came back for seconds. Optimus told Bee and Prowl to go with us and try to get Sari's dad while Sari and I tried to shut down the force field. Unfortunately, Bulkhead got slammed into the hole before Prowl could get in. Ratchet yelled, "Bumblebee, you'll have to go alone." I felt my eyes widen as Bee cried, "Oh lucky me."

Bee ran over to the elevators while Sari and I ran over to the control panels. I spotted a fire extinguisher and thought for some reason that it would be a good idea to have it just in case. Sari plugged her key into the controls. I heard Ratchet yelling for her to stop, so I told her, "Sari you need to stop, I think the hole is getting tighter! Try another data port." She put her key into another port causing the force field to disappear entirely. I smiled at her and watched as Bee came down and Professor Sumdac jumped out. Suddenly a big green thing that was dripping an acid of some sort, came flying down from the ceiling and started walking toward the three of us. I felt my eyes widen when the familiar voice of Prometheus Black, "You won't be alright for long." I jumped in front of the two and pointed the nozzle of the fire extinguisher at him and sprayed. I thought it would have at least a little only to feel an excruciatingly, painful burning sensation on my leg.

"ARGH!" I screamed at the feeling of acid on my leg and crumpled to the ground. I heard Sari and someone else scream my name before I blacked out.

Time Skip

I woke up in a white hospital room with an IV in my arm and the annoying beeping sound of the computer with my health stats on it. I sat up and looked around, seeing Sari sleeping in the chair next to my bed and holding my hand. I smiled softly at her before rubbing her head. She yawned a little before shifting slightly and blinking her eyes open softly. I smirked, "Morning Sleeping Beauty." She gasped before hopping up onto my bed and started speaking a mile a minute, "Ohmygoshweallthoughtyouwered eadwhenyoupassedoutfromthebu rnandyouwereoutfortwodaysand Prowlandeveryoneweresoworrie d, nottomentionthathetriedtokil lMeltdownafterthatand-""Sari calm down and please slow down so I can understand you. Now what exactly happened after I passed out." She started to explain to me how Bulkhead had grabbed Meltdown and gotten burned in the process, how they had used the force field to capture Meltdown, and how Prowl had tried to kill Meltdown. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Prowl was that mad at Meltdown for burning Bulkhead?" She gave me an exasperated look, "You're oblivious sometimes you know that." I shrugged my shoulders, "So how is Bumblebee taking it?" She smirked, "He's been impossible for a while. I give it one more day before Ratchet tries to kill him."

We both laughed at the statement before Sari smirked up at me, "You know we still have to set you up on a date with someone, so tomorrow we will be doing just that, since you'll be on bed rest for at least three more days so don't worry we'll get you an account and everything." I scowled at her before nodding my head, "I get to have some input on who I choose though okay?" She nodded her head. She got up and was just about to leave when I saw a vase with a multitude of different colored roses on the stand next to me. I called, "Hey Sari who are the roses from, they're beautiful!" Sari smiled at me before saying, "Prowl had me bring them up when I was coming up. He didn't know what your favorite color was so he just got one of each." I smiled softly at them and blushed, "Well tell him that it was very thoughtful of him and that I like hi- I mean I like the flowers!" I blushed when I saw her at my slip up and heard her as she walked out, "Oh I will!" I smiled and closed my eyes as I fell back to sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Good or Bad? Does she seem to Mary Sue? Please send your comments and reviews because I love to hear from ya! Also please send in suggestions for male profiles for the dating website. I'll see you guys soon!**

**lostmymuchness17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so for those of you who have been waiting for this I do have a good reason that this is late. I had finals to study for and everyone who is in college knows how hard those can be. You have no time for anything or anyone. Then Christmas came around and I had family staying here for most of December and part of Christmas. After that well, I was lazy. But I am now back with a vengeance baby and wow does it feel good.**

**Now let's give out some thank yous don't you think**

**Favorites:** **Ginga no Yousei, kakashiluckyblackcat**

**Follows: wolf girl811, FreezingTime92**

**Reviews:**

**zrexheartz: **Thank You for the review

**Abyss Prime: **Thank You for the review and yes I do believe she got a little Mary Sue in the last chapter. Thank You very much also for private messaging me. It really helped.

**Songbird's Spirit: **Yeah Black will probably not be the only one to get beat up in this story. Thank You for the review.

**AllSpark Princess: **Hey every should be able to pack a good punch or slap. Thank You for the review.

**Bluebutterflywitch: **I agree that Black is totally asking to get a beat down and dying a slow and painful death. And don't worry your sense of humor is fine. As for me if someone broke into my house, I would totally go Rapunzel on their butt and hit them with a frying pan. And totally bring candy, preferably anything with chocolate. Thank you for the Review and I hope you like this chapter.

**mchap1154: **Thank you for the review and for liking the roses.

**LadyXSidian: **Thank you for the review and same for me, I just can't wait for the Sentinel moments that are to come soon. Thank you also for your idea about one of the guys being a mechanic, it really did help me out with ideas.

**Mariforalltmnteterna: **Sorry to say but this is a Prowl/Oc story but it is going to be a gradual thing if it makes up for it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Cutie Kyuubi: **Thank you for the review and for liking my flower idea.

**Jasper Dragonfly: **Thank you for the review and thank you also for commenting that she does seem a bit Mary Sue. I was feeling a sort of Mary Sue vibe in the last chapter so I'm glad that somebody else spotted it as well. And you were actually very polite about it and gave me constructive criticism which is what I like to hear. Thank you very much.

**Lady Minuialwen: **Thank you for the review

**love 4 cons: **Thank you for the review

**hi: **Thank you for the review.

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or even read this story. Here take *takes a quick look around* take these gifts of Transformers Animated Plushies. *Tons of Fangirls screams in the distance* Okay now that the fangirls are appeased, ONWARD TO NARNIA!**

**Sari: *whispers***

**Oops I mean ONWARD TO THE STORY! Sorry out of fanfic experience**

**Disclaimer: I'm only saying this so I don't get sued, I only own Zoey. I own nothing that you may recognize.**

I stared at the computer screen in front of me with a blank face, staring at the rather intimidating sight before me. I mean I never thought I would have to resort to this… this… this monstrosity. I always used to win the bets against Sari, but I guess giant alien robots just wanted to screw with my life this time.

So if you haven't guessed by now or didn't read the last chapter of this story (somewhere a fourth wall was breaking), Sari had dragged to the Autobot base after I got out of the hospital and had forced me to sit on the couch. She smiled as she hooked up the computer to the TV to as she put it "have a clearer picture of who it was and be easier to read". I knew however that it was just to milk as much embarrassment out of me as possible.

Most of the bots came over to watch the show although they claimed that it was to "help" ease the process.

Ease the process my butt, sleazebag and the ninja are both gonna pay for this. Sleazebag for getting me injured enough that I couldn't run away and Prowl for making me lose the bet. Well depending on how this all goes anyways.

I made a face when Sari got the web site on and started scrolling my page to see if I had any messages…wait what?

I slowly turned my head to the side to look at Sari, who had put on an innocent façade. "Sari…," I muttered as I looked at her, "why is there already a page set up for me?" She proceeded to look at the messages, ignoring my looks and questions so I looked at Bumblebee and cocked my eyebrow at him. He turned his head to see if there was anyone around him before asking, "Why are you looking at me?" I narrowed my eyes, "Yeah, like you didn't help her out with this. You two are always partners in crime. If you didn't help her out with this I would probably think that you were dead."

Sari finally looked at me, "Quiet and look at the screen, you have a few people who asked for you," She smiled as I scowled, "And it looks like there are seven messages. Lucky you!"

I deadpanned, "Yippee… more cruel torture for someone to implement on me." Sari gave me a blank look, "Would you just suck it up already. It's not like it's the end of the world." "Yeah… just of my wonderful single life." I muttered. Bulkhead looked around at us before asking, "Could you explain why humans do this again?" I looked up at him, "Bulkhead, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't think anyone knows exactly why some losers need the help of an internet site to find true love." Prowl looked down and smirked at me, "So, your calling yourself a loser then." I scowled at him, "Shut up, do any of you have a girlfriend. No I think not so why don't you just run along and mind your own business."

Sari pulled up the first message I had on the screen,

Name: James Maslow

Age:25

Date of Birth: December 25

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: 6'1

Weight: 185

Job: Drama Teacher

Hobbies: Reading, Acting, Helping Direct

Personality: Smart, Bubbly, Optimistic, Dramatic

Looks for in a Woman: Outgoing, fun, loud

(Think of Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club)

"I don't like him," I said automatically after reading through the description. "WHAT! WHY! He's gorgeous and he seems like a lot of fun," said Sari. By this time Ratchet and Optimus had walked off leaving Bumblebee (who was grumbling about Sari thinking he was "gorgeous"), Bulkhead (he was actually trying to help), and Prowl (nothing better to do at the time). I replied, "Because he looks like the type who would be overly dramatic about everything and I need someone who can deal with my crazy life, not make it even crazier. Though I will admit that yes he is gorgeous." Shi smirked at my answer as she clicked on the next one.

Name: Ken Faress

Age: 23

Date of Birth: March 13

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black

Height: 5'7

Weight: 160

Job: Serving in the Military

Hobbies: Golf, Martial Arts, Running,

Personality: Confident, Stoic, Emotionless, Holier-Than-Thou-Attitude

Looks for in a Woman: Looks complement him, fighter

(Think of Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden)

"What about him he seems…," Sari hesitated for a minute before Bumblebee completed her statement, "Like a grade A jerk wad." I looked at Bee, "You got it genius, next!"

Name: Gabriel Rodriguez

Age: 27

Date of Birth: October 31

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Black

Height: 5'9

Weight: 173

Job: Model

Hobbies: Running from fangirls, drawing, painting, photography

Personality: Romantic, Hardworking, Likes fun, can take challenges

Looks for in a Woman: Nice, can cook, can commit, is okay with scheduling dates

(Think of Tykki Mikk from D. Gray Man)

"So what do you two think of him," asked Prowl. When he didn't hear an answer he looked at us, only to see that both Sari and I staring at him. "Can I pick him now; say we don't need to see anymore?" I asked. Sari nodded her head at me, "If you won't take him I will." Bumblebee scowled, "I don't like him." Prowl seemed to have a small irritated look on his face too. "I'll put him down as a yes, now we need to move on we can't stay on my future husb-, I mean date for very long."

Name: Carter Thomas

Age: 17

Date of Birth: February 19

Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Blonde

Height: 5'6

Weight: 155

Job: High School Student

Hobbies: Football, studying, hanging out with Family

Personality: Loud, Smart, Strong

Looks for in a Woman: Older woman, can drive and pick me up

(Think of Edward Elric from FMA:Brotherhood)

"I am not going out with an underage kid in high school," I muttered as Bee, Bulkhead, and Sari laughed. Prowl smirked at me, "What you don't want to be a…what did you humans call it…oh right a cougar?" I glared at them, "Just get on to the next guy."

Name: Nathan Hiroshi

Age: 75

Date of Birth: August 8

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Gray

Height: 5'4

Weight: 185

Job: Retired

Hobbies: Fishing, golfing, watching grandkids

Personality: Tired, Bland, Boring

Looks for in a Woman: Younger, able to take care of him and babysit

(Think of Sarutobi Sasuke from Naruto)

I sat there with a deadpanned look as everyone else laughed except for Prowl because he was to "cool" to laugh. So he just smirked at my expense. I jerked the computer out of Sari's hands and pushed down on the delete button, then went to the next one.

Name: Kenneth Walker

Age: 22

Date of Birth:

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Height: 5'10

Weight: 160

Job: Fashion Designer

Hobbies: Shopping, designing clothes, clubbing

Personality: Peppy, preppy

Looks for in a Woman: shopping, trying on clothes, watching fashion shows

(Think of Ken from Toy Story 3)

"Well…he seems nice?" questioned Bulkhead. I quirked an eyebrow, "If by nice you mean he kind of acts like a purse with legs,." Sari and Bee nodded. Prowl commented, "I think I saw someone last week at the mall carrying a woman's bags." I looked at him, "No, I think that woman was his girlfriend. Most girls' boyfriends end up being pack mules when they go shopping." Sari sighed and stood up, "None of these guys would go well with you…except for maybe the third, but he would just be great to look at more than anything. We need someone who's strong, can deal with your craziness, can complement you. Someone who you can connect with, someone…" I looked up at the last guy's profile, "Someone like him?"

Name: Aaron Samuels

Age: 26

Date of Birth: July 24

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Height: 5'8

Weight: 163

Job: Mechanic

Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Video games

Personality: Charming, Quiet, kind, adjustable, likes kids

Looks for in a Woman: can cook, can hold a conversation, good with kids, adjustable

(Think of Kaname Kuran only with Blue eyes from Vampire Knight)

"YES!Exactly like him. I mean come on, he's perfect. Not only does he have aspects that match with you, but also some stuff that we would could get along with," Sari practically screamed. Bee looked excited to though I had a high suspicion it was only because this guy played video games. Bulkhead looked like he would be happy with anything, Sari looked ecstatic, and Prowl…well I wasn't sure exactly what the look on his face meant exactly. I shrugged it off and looked back at the image of the handsome man, "Well…" Sari gave me a look, "Oh my gosh you cannot say no to this guy." I sank down into my seat and gave her a look. "If you say no to him, I'm make you date the drama queen or the kid." I scowled, "FINE! I'll call up the guy." She pulled out her cell phone, handed it to me and smiled, "Okay here you go." I grabbed the phone and typed in the number before looking at all of them, who were still sitting there, "A little privacy would be nice." They all got a look of understanding before walking out of the room.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Sari, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl walked around the corner before pressing themselves up against the wall in order to listen in on the conversation. Of course Ratchet decided to show up right at that moment, "WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING!?" The four looked at him and did the universal symbol for quiet, "SHHHHHHHHH!" He quirked an optic at them before Bulkhead quickly said, "We're trying to listen in on Skittles phone call with the guy she's going on a date with." Ratchet shook his head before whispering back, "Shouldn't you be leaving her alone then? I mean it is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversation, isn't it?"

…

Prowl looked at him and smirked, "Then why are you still here and leaning against the wall with us?"

…

"Shut up Prowl. I actually would have thought that you would be the one in this group trying to get some sense knocked into these fools," replied Ratchet grinning.

…

"Shut up."

At that moment, Optimus also decided to show up, "What are you doing?" Sari looked up at him, "We're trying to listen in on Skittles' conversation with the guy she is trying to go on a date with." Optimus raised the robot equivalent of an eyebrow, "Isn't that rude?" Bumblebee smiled, "Isn't stopping anyone else." Prowl groaned, "Oh my gosh, you people are terrible at this spying thing now would you all just shut up!"

…

"I can't hear her anymore," stated Sari, "Bulkhead, poke your head out there and see if she's still there." Bulkhead quickly poked his head out before pulling it back in and shaking his head. Sare crossed her arms, "Where did she go?"

"Outside?" asked Prowl.

"To another room?" questioned Bulkhead.

"Looking for one of us?" inquired Optimus.

"To play videogames?" three guesses to who that was and the first two don't count.

"Or she could be right behind us," stated Ratchet. They all looked at him before Sari asked, "What makes you say that?" Ratchet pointed at the irritated girl in question, who was giving them a look that would make even Megatron himself quiver in terror.

**Skittles' P.O.V.**

I glared up at the child and five robots who I knew that one day would be the death of me. They all looked at me nervously before I smacked each of them in the head with my hammer. Minus Sari because I do have to take care of her.

As the bots were sitting in a daze, Sari gave me puppy dog eyes and asked me, "Sooooo, how did it go?" I sighed before smiling and saying, "It went pretty good I think, he asked me if I wanted to go out for dinner this Friday at 7:00." Sari squealed before jumping down from Bee and hugging me around the neck speaking a mile a minute about all the things that would have to go into getting me ready for my date.

What the heck did I get myself into?

**Oh poor, poor Zoey, you have no idea what you are getting into right now. I can't wait for the big date in the next chapter. I promise you all that I will be getting it out quicker than the last chapter. So rate, comment, review, criticism is good to. Just let me know what you feel about this story.**

**lostmymuchness17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies**

**Chorus: YOU'RE LATE!**

**(Hides Behind Autobots) I KNOW ALREADY! But I at least have a legit excuse. First I had finals, then I had grad parties and holidays to celebrate, saw Iron Man 3 and Man of Steel (both are amazing movies by the way), then I got the most dreaded thing an 18 year old can get! Take a wild guess if you want…**

**I GOT PICKED FOR A JURY THAT LASTED FOR A WHOLE WEEK AND A HALF!**

**And let me tell you it was not a fun one. It was so boring. I mean how many phone records must a jury actually have to view in order to figure out that yes the bank was trying to call the plantiff.**

**Well enough of my whining. Onward to thanks and a little author's note I have.**

**Favorites:** **DragonRiderWarrior, Just Ice And Fire, coolblast, McCrane55, LunarShadowAngel, Jazz330674, RANDOM FOX GRRL, IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr, moshigal156, DarkDemonGirl1985, SolusWarrior93, Carolina's Evil Angel, Stellar-Prime, Silver Wolf Queen, BlackForestWaltz, murdercrowther, Dasha3099, ashtree423**

**Followers: Jazz Is My Lil Ninja, Just Ice And Fire, DarkDemonGirl1985, SolusWarrior93, Carolina's Evil Angel, Stellar-Prime, Coffee-Stained, BlackForestWaltz, ashtree423**

**Reviews:**

**bluebutterflywitch: Chocolate is always needed no matter what the chapter is. And don't worry the scorecard may become more even later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady Minuialwen: Thank you for the review!**

**DragonRiderWarrior: Don't know how much humor is in this chapter but I there is some. Thank you for the review!**

**Cutie Kyuubi: Awwww! How cute. Wish I get a guy for even one date. And I hope he pops the question to you soon to! Thank you for your review!**

**Abyss Prime: I know I take too long to make a chapter. Thank you for reviewing and putting up with me late chapters!**

**mchap1154: I know boys can be so rude sometimes. :P. Thank you for your review!**

**AllSpark Princess: I blame television what with all those adds for online dating. Thank you for the review!**

**Just Ice And Fire: Thank you for the review!**

**jordan Raby: Thank you for the review!**

**Zrexheartz:** **Thank you for your review!**

**SolusWarrior93:** **Thank you for your review!**

**Stellar-Prime: POCKY AND ITACHI! GIMME SOME OF BOTH! (Gets ninja smacked by Itachi) Owie! So mean! Oh well I still love them both. I know Iron Man 3 was awesome. I love how most Marvel movies get a sub title except for the Iron Man movies. It's like Iron Man is awesome enough for any title and nothing else is needed. Although I was a little bummed that there was no clip for Avengers 2. Anyway, Thank you for reviewing!**

**Silver Wolf Queen:** **Thank you for your review!**

**Murdercrowther: Wait no longer for I am finally done! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Thank you for your review!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, following or just reading this story.**

**Okay so before I start this chapter I wanted to bring up two topics. My first pertains to updates and writing I guess. I am looking for a Beta reader for this story. I am mainly looking for someone to read over each chapter in order find grammar errors and mistakes I make. Also to see if my character is going too far in the Mary Sue direction or if the other characters are to OOC. Also maybe to contribute some ideas on what I could do with some chapters. I am not guaranteeing anything but I will consider the ideas and give credit where it is due. If you are interested in being my beta reader for this story please send me a private message and I will consider you.**

**My second order of business is that I am considering adding another Original Character. I am not positive yet about this and if I do add another character it will be later on in the first season or at the second season. Please give me your guys feedback on this idea so I get a general idea of whether or not this is a good idea.**

**Now we can go onward to the story after this short message**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever wanted to own Transformers Animated? Well get in line because I am too. All I own is Zoey and my adorable little dog.**

"_Pretty soon the only people left without a girlfriend will be me and Wendell the school janitor, and he smells like windex."_

_"At least you know he's still available." _

― _Cassandra Clare, City of Bones_

I woke up on Thursday to a little girl staring right in my face. Lovely way to wake up I must say.

"GAH!" I yelled as I fell out of bed from the shock of seeing Sari, whacking my head on the floor in the process.

Like I said lovely way to wake up in the morning.

As Sari laughed at my misfortune, I grumbled, sitting up and looking over the bed at the mischievous young girl. "What the heck are you doing here Sari?" I asked as I sat up. She smiled, "I'm here to help you get ready for your date tomorrow."

….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I ran into my bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stood next to the door for a minute before getting changed into the clothes I had put out the night before. Quickly getting changed I looked around my bathroom for a moment before going over to the small window and opening it up, crawling out as slowly as I possibly could so that I wouldn't fall out the window.

….

Okay and maybe it took me a little while to squeeze out of there. Note to self; lay off the Burger Bot chocolate mint shakes. I let go of the ledge that I was hanging onto and landed on my neighbor's porch. Luckily my neighbor was pretty chill and knew when I was hiding so she just looked up and waved at me. I smiled before hopping the fence and walking down the street.

Until…

"GRAB HER BEE!"

I screamed as a yellow hand came out and grabbed me, seemingly out of thin air.

"PUT ME DOWN BEE OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NEVER FIND YOUR VIDEO GAMES!" I screamed as I was dragged away by a yellow car with an arm and a little girl. Of course did he listen? No he just dropped me into the car part and transformed his arm back into a door. I turned my head and glared at the little girl who at the moment seemed more like the spawn of Satan rather than the daughter of my boss.

The car ride to who knows where was filled with awkward silence and me glaring alternately between the dashboard and the little girl.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Sari slowly turned her head toward me with a creepy look in her eyes and an even creepier smile on her face. I held back a shudder.

We stopped in front of one of the dreaded stores that I had sworn I would never go into.

My eyes widened before turning in horror to look at Sari, "No. No. NO. NO!"

She had taken us to the Forever 21. I hated this store. It had to many frilly girl clothing. Not much for a girl like me to choose from.

Since I want to spare you the long, dull, tediousness and dread with lots of fighting and moaning, I'll just tell you what I got for my date.

I ended up getting a white lace summer dress, a belt, a paper airplane shaped necklace and black flats with a bow (picture links at the bottom). It was nice for a first date thing. Next time though I am wearing jeans, a t-shirt and Vans.

Afterward I decided to walk around for a while on my own. I didn't have anything else to do and Sari and Bumblebee had gone home with the stuff I had bought.

"_Wait Home? When did it start being a home to me?" _I thought to myself. _"Well I do tend to be either with the bots or at Sumdac Towers most of the time. I guess my apartment now a days is more like a rest stop than an actual home. Wonder if I should start making a room for Sari and I over there. Lord knows we'll both probably start spending our nights there sooner or later." _

That got me onto thinking about the whole secret thing about Sari's parentage, wondering if I should discuss it with Sumdac and maybe tell Sari sooner than later. For some reason I didn't think that with the Bots around it was going to be a big secret for much longer.

Suddenly Bulkhead came racing down the street in his vehicle mode, almost hitting me in the process. I jumped back and screamed at him, "WATCH IT BULKHEAD!"

He turned around and stopped, "Oh sorry Skittles. I didn't see you. Hey aren't you supposed to be at the dinosaur park opening to?" I paled before opening the driver's door and sitting down, yelling, "STEP ON IT BULKY!"

He peeled away from the mall and floored it to the freeway. I swear Bulky got us to the Dino Drive so fast that he would give Bee a run for his money. I could see the entrance to the Dino Drive but Bulky wasn't slowing down at all.

"Uh Bulky"

…

"BULKY?"

…

"BULCKHEAD!?"

"What!?"

I closed my eyes as Bulky slid and crashed into just about every car in the lot. It felt like I was in a washing machine on the highest spin cycle and that was on the world's biggest rollercoaster.

Bulky gently placed me on the ground after we came to a full and complete stop in front of the other bots. Sari ran over and grabbed onto me asking, "Are you okay Skittles?" I shook my head, "Give me a minute kiddo and I'll tell you."

I could vaguely make out the big guys discussing the incident but I was pretty out of it still. I would tell you the details of our trip through the Dino Drive but let's be honest. I was out of it the entire time and didn't really catch anything other than that there was a bit of an accident that caused Professor Sumdac to shut down the park for a few days before I fell asleep in Bee's car form next to Sari.

The next day

I woke up at around 7:30 am the next day and drove in to work.

Hey I still have to make a dang living, I can't always be there for the kid. Besides I know the bots can take care of her.

Well most of them can anyway.

Work was actually pretty easy today. Professor Sumdac was mainly working on rebuilding and reprogramming he robots used for the Dino Drive. At around 5 o'clock I got a call from Sari with her basically telling me to get my butt down to the warehouse so I could get ready for my date.

I waved goodbye to Professor Sumdac as I left although I can't say for sure whether he saw me or not.

**Time Skip**

Once I got there Sari grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room so she could make me suffer.

*SMACK*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at Sari. She scowled at me.

"You keep moving around. I can't keep redoing your eyeliner every time you have to make a sudden movement!" Let's say that this was not working out very well like this.

"Well how about I do the make-up while you try and do something with my hair," I told her. We both got down to work (because by this time I only had an hour left) Sari with my hair, me with my make-up and Bee ironing my dress.

"How did I get roped into this again?" Bee groaned as he ironed my dress. He had already cleaned up my black flats that I planned to wear with my dress.

"Because you have nothing to do and we need help getting everything together. Prime and Bulky are on patrol, Prowl is training and I am not even going to bother Ratchet over it," I told him. He buzzed and bumbled for a few minutes before getting back to work.

After all of that confusion and fuss it took me an hour to get all my stuff together. After I was all done I grabbed my purse and walked out of the room. Sari and Bee were waiting expectantly while the others were doing there own stuff.

"Eeeeeehhhh you look so pretty Skittles!" squealed Sari. That caught the other bots attention who all looked up from what they were doing. All of them had blank looks on their faces which did not instill confidence in me.

I looked around at myself, "Look I know I don't where dresses normally but I didn't think I looked that bad in them."

Bulky and Prime quickly snapped out of it at that, "No no it's not that you look bad it's just..."

"We never thought that you would ever wear a dress and look so girly," Prowl finished. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Well if you want I can go change," I snapped back at him. Ratchet choose that time to speak up,"You look fine kid now get going or your gonna be late." I smiled up at Ratchet before waving goodbye to the rest of them. As I was walking by Bee however I caught a few little wet spots around his eyes.

...

"Are you crying Bee?"

...

*sniff*"Noooooooo!"

I quickly walked out of the room with awkward silence following. 'I do not want to even think about what would happen if I ever got married' I thought to myself.

Time Skip

When I got to the restraunt I waited for a few minutes before going inside.

"Hi welcome to The Bayside Restraunt. Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked me when I entered.

"Yes it's under the name Aaron Samuels. He should be here pretty soon."

"I can seat you now if you want so that you can get started as soon as he gets here."

I nodded my head and followed here to a nice table for two that looked out over Lake Eerie. I had to admit this guy went all out when he wanted to impress a girl. I hoped that everything would work out all right when we actually met up. To be honest dating never really occurred to me unless Sari brought it up and forced me to go online.

"Hello you must be Zoey."

I looked up from where I had been staring to the handsome face of my date. He looked even better in person than he did in the photos. His eyes were what looked the most different being a deep red color instead of the ice blue from his profile.

I got up and held my hand out to him, "Nice to meet you Mr. Samuels." He grabbed my hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed it gently. I blushed as he smiled at me, "Please call me Aaron. No need for formalities here."

We both sat down and looked at our menus for a few minutes before the waiter came and took our orders.

"So Zoey tell me about yourself. I'm curious to learn more about you. I can already tell that you are free spirited if your hair is anything to go by," Aaron said as he smiled at me. I laughed a little, "Well you hit the nail on the coffin there. I work for Sumdac Industries as a receptionist slash caretaker for my boss's daughter. She's actually the reason I tried online dating."

Aaron gave a small chuckle. "So she's who I have to thank for the lovely woman in front of me then." I blushed at his comment, "Yeah I guess your right. I used to live in Miami, Florida for most of my life before moving here." He quirked an eyebrow at me, "Florida to Minnesota. That is quite a change. Was the heat really that unbearable?"

I smiled, "No I just felt like I wanted to spread my wings a little in a sense. Get away from my family. Don't get me wrong I love my family, but they can sometimes be a little much. Enough about me though. What about you?"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, "Well I used to serve in the Air Force for a while as a jet fighter, but I'm on leave for a little while before I have to go back. I don't really have much of a family but my fellows fighters could definitely qualify as family."

I smiled, "Sounds like you really care for them."

Suddenly the ground seemed to shake a bit. People started to panic a little while I looked around outside and gasped at what I saw. Outside were three huge dinosaur like robots that were terrorizing the citizens. The police were trying to hold them off but to be honest they weren't doing so great.

One of the dinobots was able to smack a bazooka back at the officers. Luckily no one looked hurt but I don't think that Captain Fanzone was going to be driving anywhere soon. I could almost hear him saying his infamous 'This is why I hate machines'. I got up to go outside until Aaron grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing Zoey! We have to get away from the fight not towards it!" he yelled at me.

I looked back at the ongoing fight then back at him, "But-"

He shook his head and pulled me out the back way, "No buts, we need to get out of here quickly." I let him pull me along although I felt a little guilty for not being there.

**Time Skip**

As we approached my apartment door after driving in his car from the excitement, we stopped in front of my door. This was probably going to be my least favorite part of the night what with the whole '_Should I kiss him or not_' going on inside my head.

He turned to me and smiled, "I had a lot of fun tonight Zoey. You know before the whole danger and destruction thing going on." I smiled at him, "Yeah me too."

There was a pregnant pause before he asked the dreaded question, "So should we do this again?"

I stood there blankly for a quick second while a dozen thoughts flew threw my head. Did I want to do this again? Was there a real connection? Was he right for me? It took me that short of a second to say…

"Sure how about next Wednesday we go see a movie? Probably no rampaging robots then."

He laughed a bit, "Right I'll see you then at 6 o'clock?"

I nodded my head and he said goodbye and walked away. I immediately went for my phone and dialed Sari's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Sari it's me."

"_Skittles! How did your date go? Was he cute? Was he hot? Did he kiss you? Are you going out again? Is he-_"

"Sari calm down for a few seconds so that I can actually answer you. Yes he was cute and hot, no we did not kiss, and yes we are going out again next Wednesday. The date was fine…"

"_I sense a but somewhere in there…_"

I groaned, "He was sweet and a gentleman but something seems … I don't know but some radar inside of me is going off like it was a little bit too sweet and forced."

I could almost see her look of contemplation before she answered, "_Yeah but you never know for sure. Maybe it was just first date jitters._"

"Yeah. Now my turn for questions. How did the fight go? Was anyone hurt and did the bots kick the dinos butts?"

"_Yeah we're all good and no one got hurt. The Autobots were able to get them into a tar pit like area so that they can be melted down later._"

"*sigh* That means clean up supervision duty for me tomorrow. Tell your dad I'll see him at the platform tomorrow."

"_Okay goodnight."_

"Night kiddo"

I hung up the phone and after taking a quick shower I went to bed.

**Time Skip**

When Professor Sumdac and I got to the area where the dinobots supposedly at, we were both met with a shocking discovery.

I felt my jaw drop slightly, "What the –"

The professor and I both took in the sight of the smashed and empty platform. It looked as though the dinobots were broken out of their cage. The only question that was left to answer was who would do that.

After a bit of looking around for any trace of the dinobots, we both left with only questions and suspicions.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter. I know that there isn't as much of the Autobots as you guys probably wished that there was but this was more of a Zoey chapter. I don't know whether or not to do episode 7 as the actual episode or something more like this. Let me know your opinions on this. Also there are links for Zoey's outfit and a picture I drew of her. If you have a deviantart account please comment on the picture. Please Read and Review.**

Picture of Zoey: art/1-367836345

Shoes:

Dress: .

Necklace: art/Paperman-Charm-358942840


End file.
